


Stockholm syndrome

by blackholespace



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Drama, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholespace/pseuds/blackholespace
Summary: Возможна ли любовь тогда, когда в его глазах лишь страх?





	1. Chapter 1

(Nine Inch Nails — This Isn’t the Place)

Темнота комнаты это первое что он увидел просыпаясь у себя дома. Сколько времени прошло он не знал. Мужчина пошарил руками по тумбочке и нашел телефон. 20:16. Кажется он знатно вырубился, ибо возвращаясь с прогулки сразу лег спать, тогда было около трех часов дня. Запах свежей постели так и накрывал уютом, желанием уснуть и не проснуться. Но вспомнив последствия нарушенного режима, он не осмелится сделать это снова. Наконец сев на кровать и опустив ноги на холодный пол, он почувствовал себя выспавшимся. Похрустев костями и вывернувшись во всевозможные стороны тут же побрел в душ, чтобы вконец проснуться. Скинув с себя домашние штаны и белье, он уставился на себя в зеркало заметив ураган на голове после непродолжительного сна. Включив музыку на полную и наконец очутившись под знатным потоком воды тут же почувствовал себя человеком. Заканчивая с душем решил, что было бы неплохо сходить куда-нибудь и проветриться перед началом долгой недели и чтобы ощутить усталость перед сном. И конечно его выбор пал на бар — «Cave». Открыв дверь в гардеробную, а у него она была достаточно большая, ибо ему нравилось покупать вещи и в принципе выглядеть хорошо, благодаря своей работе. Решаясь облачиться в белые джинсы, которые отлично сидели на его стройных ногах, белую футболку без рукавов и серебряные конверсы. Осознав что есть на удивление пока не хочется, решается сразу направится в назначенное им место. Только в прихожей молодой человек замечает, что на улице дождь, да и сама погода в принципе оставляет желать лучшего, тут же натягивает на себя черную кожаную куртку, шляпу того же цвета, которая укрывала от любого дождя и подчеркивала его образ. Оглядывая себя в зеркале, поправив свои волосы и удовлетворившись результатом, не забыв взять зонт, выходит наконец на улицу.

Погода была отвратительной по меркам сентября, когда как казалось лето все еще дышало в спину. Люди на улице уже во всю вооружились куртками, пальто и шарфами, в особенности шарфами. Ветер сносил все на своем пути, а капли дождя как льдинки впивались в его немного щетинистое лицо. В последнее время он оставлял легкую небритость, что прибавляло ему мужественности и некой загадочности. Мужчина определенно выбрал не лучший день, чтобы сходить в бар. Он возможно мог даже подцепить кого-нибудь, хотя с этим у него были явные сомнения, а все спасибо погоде. Все о чем мог думать человек направляющийся в бар — предстоящий виски, который согреет этим вечером. Дурацкий дождь все усиливался, ему определенно стоило взять шарф, даже несмотря на то, что идти всего ничего.

Он направлялся в бар, который находился буквально за его домом, владельцем которого был его друг — Крис. Они были знакомы с ним с детства и именно нашему герою удалось наблюдать как из буквально ничего появился его любимый бар. До сих пор он помнит, как Крис вечно заходил в галерею прося о помощи, из-за того что тот ничего не смыслит в интерьере, хотя он и был художником и определенно имел вкус, у него не было на это времени. Но после его помощь и не понадобилась, когда он познакомил Криса с Келли, дизайнером и архитектором, с которой обычно работал при оформлении выставок. Можно сказать что он выступил купидоном, ибо не прошло и года как они поженились. Если и можно было бы указать на постоянство, стабильность и спокойную семейную жизнь, то он определенно укажет вам на Криса.

Они часто засиживались допоздна и болтали о всякой чепухе, Крис был тем самым настоящим другом и собственно единственным, но большего художник и не желал. Зачем огромное количество знакомых, когда есть один надежный, к которому можно прийти по любому вопросу?

Наконец зайдя в бар он был достаточно удивлен. Бар был вполне себе заполненный, возможно кого-то застал дождь, возможно кто-то так же как и он хочет влить в себя дозу алкоголя, а кто-то в поисках единичного партнера, в общем все в своем классическом виде. Тут же протискиваясь ближе к бару за которым сидел только один человек. Находясь уже у барной стойки сразу же привлекает внимание друга, который о чем-то беседовал с единственным клиентом у стойки.

— Домми! Какая радость, а я уж было подумал тебя снесло ветром — Крис от чего-то был в хорошем настроении, что сразу передавалось и ему, ибо его улыбка всегда безумно заразительна, что всегда играет тебе на руку, когда приходится работать в столь заполненном людьми месте.

— Снесло и к слову занесло прямиком к дверям твоего бара и не называй меня Домми. Только Крис с Келли могли его так называть, впрочем его родители тоже когда-то так его называли. Крис тут же налил виски и подтолкнул к другу.

— Что-нибудь интересное мистер Ховард? — С мнимым уважением проговорил официально Крис. Доминик Джеймс Ховард — именно так и звали этого художника, которого угораздило попасть в бар именно сегодня, к счастью или нет. Тут же влив в себя алкоголь, который приятно согрел его изнутри.  
— Спасибо, теперь я чувствую себя стариком.

Доминик часто размышлял о своем возрасте, разумеется ему до старости как до Луны пешком, но смотря на более молодых людей, цифра никогда не дает тебе покоя. Ему было 29 лет. И этот год он считал последним, а после готовился к эшафоту под названием — «мужчина средних лет». Когда он рассказывал свои думы Крису и Келли, они дружно смотря друг на друга тут же выдавали то, что Ховард идиот. И вместо дурацких советов, оба давали дружную оплеуху, заставляя наконец познакомиться хоть с кем-то и не на разовый перепихон. Том, еще один знакомый из органов и вовсе угрожал Доминику со словами о том, что если такой красавчик как он имеет личные проблемы, то он готов его пристрелить, тогда у Тома появится шанс, что очередная девушка не будет вешаться на художника, который даже не обращал никакого внимания на все подкаты как со стороны девушек, так и парней, если конечно это касалось секса.

— Скука. Работа, работа и еще раз работа. Хотя, вот я пришел к тебе, считай уже новость. Ховард хмыкнул про себя, вспоминая всю свою неделю. Разумеется он не говорил всего, но в последнее время он действительно пребывал в одинаковых днях, чувствуя себя как герой фильма «День сурка», не смотря на творческую работу. — Что насчет тебя?

— Ну разве что твой приход. — Шуточно поддержав друга, Крис все время кидал свои взгляды куда-то в сторону, чему Ховард даже не придал значения, он был где-то в своих думах. На счет работы, дурацкого режима, недельного плана и прочей чепухи, к которой еще придется вернуться. — Все как обычно, за сегодня ни разу не пришлось выносить буйных, так что даже как-то скучно, просто вожусь с бумагами и иногда подливаю, если ребята не справляются, в общем все как обычно.

Тут Крис окинул Доминика каким-то непонятным ему доселе взглядом.

— Хотя кое-кто, — он окинул взглядом сидящего рядом паренька — спустя месяц, навестил меня и около часа рассказывал о каких-то сверхновых, вместо того чтобы рассказать что-нибудь более земное — рассмеялся Крис, — это Мэттью, мой маленький друг. Ховард тут же обратил внимание на сидящего рядом паренька и как мог не обратить? Тут же внаглую сканируя парня.

Худой парень сидел на барном стуле болтая ногами. Он крутил в руках палочку для коктейля, попивая из трубочки. На нем были черные облегающие джинсы и такая же черная кофта разрезанная в верхней части тела, открывающая вид на красивые ключицы, на которых задержались глаза. Черные как смоль волосы, которые небольшой челкой закрывали часть лба и в то же время забавно торчали в некоторых местах. С волос он плавно очертил взглядом скулы, которые хотелось тут же потрогать, тонкая линия губ, нос напоминающий клювик, милая ямочка на подбородке и… Тут парень резко посмотрел Ховарду в глаза.

— Безумно красивые глаза.

Мэттью тут же смутился и на его бледной коже сразу появился румянец, который было видно несмотря на приглушенный свет.

— Черт, я сказал это вслух да? — Тут же дав себе мысленный подзатыльник, Доминик устремил все свое внимание на паренька, которого доселе никогда не видел, он вообще никогда не встречал таких… Странных?

— Да, мистер, э… сэр.

Тут же ответил парень, смешно блуждая глазами по Ховарду, не зная за что зацепиться. Но успев осмотреть своими синими глазками все интересующие его детали.  
Тут очень не вовремя зазвонил телефон, на экране высветился неизвестный номер, который он тут же взял и быстрым шагом удалился, чтобы ответить на звонок. Уходя за бар, Мэттью вновь оглянулся на Ховарда, но уже со спины, но после будто бы одернув себя от неправильных мыслей направился прочь.

— Я действительно выгляжу настолько старым, что ко мне так обращаются?

Доминик все не унимался, но Мэттью был явно младше его, возможно даже на десяток лет, а это его пугало, парень его заинтересовал. Не подумайте, Ховард был определенно уверенным в себе человеком, но ему часто уделяли время в сексуальных потехах люди моложе его, после чего тут же бросая, ссылаясь именно на возраст и опыт в постели. А Ховард был любвеобилен, он любил заботиться о людях, ему нравилось тратить время на ухаживания, но никто ему этого и не позволял, все заканчивалось слишком быстро. Все же люди привыкли судить по первым впечатлениям. Так можно сказать, что Ховард был художником средних лет, который трахал все что движется. Он был знаменит, знакомств, кроме как в постели не вел, потому и сложилось подобные впечатления. Келли часто говорила, что ему нужно появляться на выставках хоть иногда, побыть человеком, но Доминик уже смирился с подобным к себе отношением и не пытался переубедить людей, на которых ему собственно теперь плевать. Тут он начал все реже и реже уделять внимание молодым и перешел на сверстников, но и здесь ему не везло, каждый требовал от него невыполнимых заданий, которые были столь импульсивны, что теперь он позволял себя лишь секс по выходным с незнакомцами. Не раскрывая карт — трах и прощание. Вот и все что от него осталось. Кусок плоти, малюющий картинки и удовлетворяющий похоть. Очередные мысли и его вновь тошнит — то ли от себя, то ли от выпивки.

— А то, — подколол его Крис, чем получил убийственный взгляд.

Ховард явно был настроен на саморазрушение в этот вечер, которое перейдет в мрачное вдохновение для очередной картины завтрашнего дня. Крис подмигнул уходя куда-то вглубь бара, дабы не мешать очередному порыву друга. Крис знал, что Ховард взрослый человек и если ему так комфортно, он не будет его переубеждать, поддержит если нужно, но лезть с допросом не будет, что всегда нравилось в нем Доминику. Как только Крис удалился, глаза Ховарда пытались найти этого странного худого паренька, но в зале никого подобного не было. Лишь куча народу, которая его совершенно не интересовала. Нужно было проследить куда он сбежал, Доминик ведь даже не знал его номера. (Да собственно мы даже не познакомились, какой к черту телефон Доминик?).

(Черт и когда он успел так быстро исчезнуть).

Ховард не знал почему, но Мэттью запал ему в душу. Как если бы случайно увидел инопланетянина. Ему захотелось узнать его поближе, для начала хотя бы познакомиться, а дальше… Нет, просто познакомиться для начала. И Доминику казалось, что Мэттью определенно ничего от него не требовалось, а иначе Ховард и не думал бы о манерах. В нем блеснул лишь странный заинтересованный взгляд, который Ховард в нем уловил, но не более, что еще сильнее тянуло его к парню. Ховард любил загадочных людей и теперь ему предстояло решить еще одну загадку, которую подкинула ему жизнь.

Музыка заполняла зал, чтобы перебить гул разговоров, которые летали в баре и Доминика вновь занесло куда-то далеко. Попивая виски, который уже успел подлить шустрый бармен, он почувствовал, что уже достаточно на сегодня. Ховард не собирался попусту тратить время, да и после того как ушел этот паренек, в нем что-то сжалось и больше ничего не хотелось. Он хотел домой, да и время было достаточно позднее, а ведь завтра тащиться в галерею.

(Интересно, ему бы понравились мои картины? Так ладно, нужно забить, мы больше не увидимся, а я тут уже в бреду любви. Время идет, а дурацкие привычки остаются).

— Доминик, ты где-то витаешь. — Голос Криса выбил Доминика из очередных грез. — Я успел разобраться с доставкой алкоголя, а после пять минут наблюдал за тем как ты все это время крутил в руках стакан с остатками льда. — Зрелище конечно интересное, так и хочется тебя накормить и сказать что все хорошо, — Крис уже был готов заржать в голос. — Неужто наш маленький Мэттью растопил сердце непоколебимого Доминика Ховарда? Получив скомканный шарик из салфетки в голову, Крис рассмеялся. — Ладно ладно, расслабься, угощаю. — пододвинув новый виски со льдом, Крис вышел куда-то в подсобное помещение.

Ховард хотел забыться, лишь бы не думать про отношения и людей в принципе. Хех, любовь, наверное не в этой жизни. Нет, на то что ему не уделяют внимания он жаловаться не мог, вполне себе регулярный секс, вот только с людьми, которых интересует только тело или деньги, в общем все что угодно, кроме его душонки. Сплошные лицемерные маски.  
(Видимо тот факт, что я художник действительно делает из меня легкомысленного человека, которого интересует только секс, малевание и бухло. Хотя учитывая последнее время, я вскоре действительно превращусь в подобное существо).

Ховард проговаривал пьяные мысли куда-то в воздух, не намереваясь завязать с кем-либо разговор, но говорить после очередного виски хотелось. Опрокинув в себя еще один стакан, который он только что сам намеревался не пить Ховард лег на барную стойку, уткнувшись лбом в прохладное стекло. Мэттью — пронеслось снова в его голове.

Наверное прошла вечность. Из-за небольшой дымки в голове от спиртного, он не обратил внимание на то, что Крис снова рядом. Лишь тогда, когда Крис немного задел Доминика рукой, проверяя состояние друга.

— Сколько ему лет? — вновь привлекая внимание друга, отчего-то спросил Доминик.

— Когда мы познакомились кинул все девятнадцать — с усмешкой ответил Крис, вспоминая малыша Беллами, который показывал явно поддельный документ, чтобы получить выпивку.

— Соврал значит. (Черт, ну за что мне достаются очаровательные молодые люди, у которых только одно на уме или у меня?).

— Значит да, но время идет, он давно вырос. Сейчас ему воистину девятнадцать. Пришлось проверить, чтобы не было проблем. Все же заинтересовался? (Господи, спасибо за это совершеннолетнее чудо, мне еще слишком рано сидеть за решеткой).

(Хоть Мэттью и был совершеннолетним, выглядел на шестнадцать, слишком худой, слишком угловатый, только повзрослевшее лицо и выдавало возраст, но если засмотритесь в эти два глаза, почувствуете себя растлителем малолетних — честное слово).

— Ты же знаешь я не вожусь с малолетками. Хотя по его взгляду и не скажешь что он мелкий. (Что мы там говорили о глазах? Забудьте).

— И все же заинтересовался — с демонической улыбкой заметил Крис.

— Да пошел ты, — рассмеялся Ховард, вновь опрокидывая в себя новую дозу алкоголя -просто он привлек мое внимание и учитывая, что я ничего о нем не знаю, а ты единственный мой ориентир, это все что мне остается. — Да и сомневаюсь, что ему нужен папик вроде меня.

— Что-ж Мэттью другого мнения, — тут он улыбнулся Мэттью, который приближался к бару — до папика тебе как минимум два десятка лет, еще успеешь им побыть.  
— Ах тыж уб…

— Доминик Ховард. — Тут же улыбаясь своей лучшей улыбкой, пытаясь с ним нормально познакомиться.

Но подошедший Мэттью был явно где-то далеко и даже не услышал, что Ховард к нему обращался. Так подумал Доминик, учитывая что парень даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Или попросту не заметил этого. Ховарду показалось, что он увидел на долю секунду в его глазах… Страх? Но он точно мог сказать, что парнишка был явно не в настроении, хотя буквально недавно выглядел нормально. Видимо кто-то на другом конце телефона его расстроил. Определенно. Родители, друг или… Об этом ему думать не хотелось.

— Крис, а Марк сейчас на месте? — с надеждой в глазах спросил Мэттью. (Что за Марк? Его друг или… Черт, мои навязчивые мысли меня убивают. Хватит думать, просто спроси у Криса).

— Да, зайди в подсобку, он разбирает спиртное. И вот мальчишки уже след простыл. Ховард снова почувствовал себя брошенным, хотя они даже не были знакомыми.  
— Они друзья, — тут же выдал Крис, как только Мэттью скрылся за дверью, уставившись на Ховарда со своей дурацкой улыбкой.  
— Мне все равно. (Нет мне не все равно, но я сделал вид что это так). Но Криса трудно обмануть, поэтому я решил, что на сегодня мучений хватит. — Пойду покурю и наверное поплетусь домой, завтра начало проекта, Марта сожрет меня с потрохами, если я снова приду не выспавшимся и буду сидеть на кофеине. (Впрочем я всегда на кофеине сижу, высплюсь я или нет).  
— Ахах, помнится помнится. И правильно делает, ты и так походишь на трупа, тебе нужно меньше проводить времени со своими красками и больше бывать на свежем воздухе. Что-ж передай ей привет и заходи еще. — Крис улыбнулся, попрощавшись, обращая внимание на новопришедших клиентов.

***

Ховарду чертовски нравилась комната для отдыха. Немного приглушенный свет, удобные кожаные кресла вокруг небольших столиков и самое классное — отдельный выход на улицу. И благодаря ему не нужно вновь прорываться сквозь толпу. Почему-то он все время забывал зайти с этого входа или было просто влом обходить здание. Разумеется, сюда могли заходить только друзья Криса. Было уже поздно, поэтому в комнате никого не было, работники бара бегали вокруг клиентов. Тут же облокачиваясь о диванчик, расслабляясь в тишине. Садиться Ховард не стал, так как хотел выкурить всего одну, а после уже снова выйти на холод. Достав свой любимый Парламент и медленно затягиваясь. Клубки дыма потянулись к потолку. Никотин объедал легкие и Ховард удовлетворительно вдыхал свою дозу.

Практически докуривая сигарету, он вдруг услышал как кто-то вошел, от чего понимая что пора сваливать, ибо курить и обсуждать неблагодарных клиентов с работниками не любил. Но как только Доминик затушил сигарету, замечает, что пришедший человек тот самый парнишка про которого он до этого бредил. Значит он действительно близкий друг Криса, если тот разрешает ему здесь находится. Тут же сделал себе пометку в голове, мужчина уставился на мальчишку. Тот тут же залез на кресло и принялся искать что-то в обшарпанном рюкзаке, худая кисть достала белую полоску и зажала между губ. Доминик тут же задержался на его искусанных красных губах, что он теперь мог четко увидеть в более светлом помещении. Пытаясь зажечь сигарету у мальчишки ничего не вышло и тут он наконец обратил внимание на Доминика. Отчего-то Ховарду вновь захотелось курить.

— Не дадите огоньку? — Спросил Мэттью заглядывая на мужчину своими синеватыми глазами.

— Мне кажется тебе не стоит — но Ховард прервался, когда мальчишка с ухмылкой на лице и даже саркастически, пальцем указал на значок на двери, «место для курящих», игнорируя нравоучения.

— Я не это имел в виду.

— Я курю с пятнадцати лет и Крис собственно тоже в курсе, но не читает мне нотаций, — чертовски холодно ответил Мэттью.

— Что-ж.

Решаясь не строить из себя взрослого, Ховард вплотную прижимаясь к креслу, немного наклоняется, аккуратно преподнося зажигалку, чтобы парень мог закурить. Мэттью бросил взгляд на руки мистера Ховарда. Возможно ему показалось, но его взгляд явно задержался на них, но обхватывать он их не стал. Доминик же успел бросить взгляд на длинные ресницы Мэттью.

— Рисуете? , — ваши руки в краске. Значит не показалось.

— Да, я художник. Все время забываю о пятнах, масло плохо отмывается, а рисую я каждый день. 

Доминик снова закуривает, вновь облокотившись на спинку кресла, но теперь ближе к мальчишке. Смотрит на то, как он жадно затягивается, это вызвало во нем непозволительные желания, которые он запихнул куда подальше. Мэттью будто бы невзначай бросал на мистера Ховарда оценивающие взгляды, которые подталкивали к тому, что возможно он заинтересован в нем. Но в чем именно?

— Рисуете людей? — с интересом спросил Мэттью, все так же не покидая кресла, теребя пальцами низ кофты и все время потирая кончик носа, когда Ховард пытался поймать его взгляд.

— В основном городские пейзажи, людей мне и в жизни хватает. Хотя, я был бы не против тебя порисовать. (Блять, сразу же мысленно себя корю, но по прежнему осматриваю Мэттью, абсолютно не выдавая себя и своих идиотских мыслей). С годами этому искусству Ховард обучился.

— Я не против. — Еле слышно ответил Мэттью, бросая загадочный взгляд из-под своих ресниц. И тут будто бы специально, нарушая неловкость, зазвонил телефон парня. Мэттью ругнулся вслух, быстро доставая телефон уже зная того, кто бы мог ему позвонить в такое время. Ему нужно было ретироваться прямо сейчас.

— Извините — бросил мальчишка и пулей вылетел через черный вход.

— Коул, какого черта? Если у тебя что-то неважное я тебя убью! — Разумеется с шуткой, но с явным раздражением произнес Мэттью, вспоминая стоящего напротив Доминика. Да, на самом деле он расслышал, когда наш горе художник пытался познакомиться, но у Мэтта были дела поважнее. Коул был его другом с которым он любил потрещать на крыше его дома, покуривая марихуану, когда родители вечно пропадали в командировках.

— Черт, Белс, — значит дело плохо, так он называл своего друга только когда что-то случалось — мои родичи вдруг решили задержаться еще на день и только потом свалят, ты не мог бы где-нибудь перекантоваться? — С явным сожалением говорил его друг, он знал что у Мэттью в жизни происходит какое-то дерьмо, которое все время пытался выпытать у друга, но Мэттью не хотел его втягивать, зная всю ситуацию и лишь отдаленно рассказывал о плачевных событиях своей жизни.

— Нет, Коул, не мог бы! Ты издеваешься? Уже за полночь, если бы я знал заранее и если бы погода не была столь дерьмовой. И если бы меня не прижали так сильно. — Внутри Беллами играла паника. Играла адским пламенем. И тут он вспомнил про нашего мистера Ховарда. — Хотя знаешь, кажется у меня есть одна идея, но с тебя должок за потраченные нервы.

Он выключил телефон, придумывая на ходу хитроумный как ему казалось план.

Не прошло и пяти минут как он вернулся обратно, но не закрыл дверь, а облокотился при этом выдыхая белое облачко на улицу. Доминик тут же почувствовал холодок от открытой двери. Хотя картина безумно соблазнительная. Мэттью был чертовски худым, но это придавало ему какой-то шарм, к нему хотелось прикоснуться и сжать в объятьях, чтобы осознать что он настоящий, а не плод его воображения. Из приоткрытой двери было видно уличный свет, который окидывал Мэттью синим оттенком, отчего его силуэт выделялся на фоне проема. Кажется Доминик засмотрелся на худую спину, ибо сам успел замерзнуть из-за открытой двери и тут же приметил, когда плечи мальчишки задрожали от холода. Видимо снова задумался о чем-то неприятном пронеслось у Ховарда в голове, но на этот раз Мэттью думал лишь о Ховарде, возможно не в том ключе, но это все что ему оставалось. Доминик вплотную подходит к нему и захлопывает дверь, отчего Мэттью резко вздрагивает, то ли от резкого хлопка, то ли от того, что мистер Ховард слишком близко. Доминик тут же ощущает как от него веет сигаретами, мятными леденцами и чем-то еще, что принадлежит лишь этому инопланетянину.

— На улице довольно холодно, — проговаривает мистер Ховард практически на ухо мальчишке, все еще не отпуская ручку двери. Мэттью выдохнул последний клубок куда-то в потолок резко оборачиваясь и смотря прямо в глаза мужчины. (Господи и откуда у него такие глаза, это что-то нереальное). Глубокие синие океаны, которые готовы были затопить прямо в этой комнате. Назойливый телефон вновь зазвонил, отчего Мэттью резко вздрогнул. (Чертов телефон. Но как вижу поднимать он его не собирается).

— Не ответишь на звонок? — Тут же спрашивает Доминик, все так же пристально смотря на зажатого им же Мэттью. Мэттью быстро окинул взглядом высветившийся экран и тут же выключил телефон. На экране высветился Коул.

— Не сегодня.

Ховард пытался анализировать свои чувства и желания, может это потому что довольно давно слишком одинок и все его отношения это секс на пьяную голову с незнакомцами, лица которых он даже не помнил. А здесь мальчишка, который почти на десяток лет младше него, вызывает в нем непонятные зародившиеся чувства. Он хотел узнать его ближе, узнать чем он занимается, что заставляет его улыбаться. Правда, прямо сейчас он вызывает в нем лишь внутреннее желание посильнее прижать его к стенке, но его размышления прервал провокационный вопрос Мэттью, который он совершено точно не ожидал от него услышать в данный момент.

— Мистер Ховард вы хотите меня? — спросил Мэттью выдыхая прямо в губы Доминика.


	2. Chapter 2

(The Acid — Liminal)

Добираясь до квартиры Доминика, они конечно же угодили под ливень. Чуть ли не сбивая с петель входную дверь, сразу вваливаясь в теплые объятья помещения. Оказавшись на своей территории и без лишнего внимания отчего-то на душе Ховарду становится легче. Впрочем это нормально, без лишних глаз не нужно притворяться кем-то кем ты не являешься, по крайней мере на это надеялся Доминик. Мэттью же любопытным взглядом озирал помещение заставленное мебелью с определенными нотками вкуса хозяина и вид ему определенно понравился, ибо он даже не заметил как Ховард приблизился к нему вплотную и достаточно нежно поцеловал того в губы, несмотря на довольно сильные внутренние порывы. Чуть отстранившись просто чтобы взглянуть в глаза Мэттью, всего на долю секунды, он вновь прижимается к нему. Пока лишь с интересом, исследуя каждый миллиметр, вкусных мятных губ. Мэттью явно ожидал подобного, ведь именно он выступил инициатором в принципе, может и не совсем с теми намерениями как думал Доминик, но в данной ситуации это выглядело именно так. Но Мэттью не мог не поддаться подобной нежности, которой прежде и не испытывал с другими людьми. Это было слишком неожиданно для него, он думал что с него сорвут одежду и ярой силой прижмут к полу и просто отымеют на полу прихожей, как обычно и намеревались сделать с ним мужчины, если бы не одно но, которого никто не ожидал от парнишки. Мэттью был далеко не прост. Ховард же, немного неохотно отходя, все-таки нужно нормально зайти, не хочется чтобы новый гость подумал, что его интересует только одно. Забавно что оба думали об одном, но под разным углом. Мэттью же решил не испытывать судьбу как с другими и решил на этот раз не медлить, несмотря на совершенно другие действия со стороны мистера Ховарда.

— Я был бы не прочь выпить для начала, — обычно подобная игра срабатывала в девяносто процентов случаев, когда ему нужно было отвлечь человека буквально на пару минут чтобы сделать заранее задуманный трюк. В остальных десяти он уже умел вполне нормально выкручиваться из щепетильных ситуаций, что не составляло труда. Обычно те с кем он уходил уже были поддатые. Собственно состояние Доминика он уже подметил, выпил немного, но достаточно в случае чего — он успеет скрыться. Но и здесь все вышло не по плану — а после мы могли бы продолжить. — С усмешкой проговорил Мэттью, рассматривая немного красноватые губы Ховарда. Подобному взгляду из-под опущенных ресниц Мэттью хотелось поддаться, но на этот раз Доминик хотел другого.

— Если честно, — Доминик вновь подошел вплотную — с меня уже достаточно и я бы не хотел забыть ни малейшей детали вместе с тобой, поэтому предлагаю выпить чаю. Беллами искренне засмеялся, такого ему еще не предлагали и исходя из дурацкой шутки о чае, ситуация выглядела нелепой, но ему было все равно какая бы жидкость ему попалась, даже если бы они пили воду. Но небольшие внутренние сомнения на счет того что Ховард не был ублюдком все подкрадывались в голову Беллами и это было самое хреновое, он не хотел верить, в отличии от Криса, хоть он и дружил с нашим художником и других его друзей — Доминика он не знал. И это пугало. Он мог упустить свой шанс нагло используя невинного человека или наоборот довериться и вновь пожалеть восстанавливаясь от уже побитого годами сердца. Он впервые не знал что ему делать, Коула он помянул в своей макушке очень изрядно.

— Я не против. — С улыбкой, но с жутким сомнением проговорил Мэттью.

Раздеваясь и кидая вещи на небольшой диванчик, Доминик не сразу заметил состояние парня и принялся как гостеприимный человек помочь при снятии с того пальто. Но как только он принялся снимать с него рукав пальто, Мэттью резко дернулся, сам от себя не ожидая подобного, сыграло чувство самозащиты и механической реакции тела на опасность со стороны, мнимой опасности, от чего Ховард немного опешил и отошел. Он не сильно задел Доминика рукой, даже нанося больше ущерба себе, нежели мужчине, ибо вырвавшись из рукава он не рассчитал силы из-за резкого порыва, резко упав на пол, ударяясь в промежутке падения головой о стоящую рядом стеклянную консоль, которая служила подставкой для ключей и прочей мелочи. Прошипев от боли и оставляя кровавый след на стекле, маленькая струйка крови покатилась по его острой скуле, открывая вид на рубец прямо над голубым глазом. Беллами тут же инстинктивно провел рукой по лицу, размазывая кровь по скуле, которая сильно контрастировала на фоне его и без того бледной кожи. Он хотел было резко встать, но чуть было снова не ударился головой, его мутило от вида крови, которая воспоминаниями будто бы окунула его в холодную воду. Доминик тут же кинулся на помощь, подхватывая его за голову и придерживая за спину. Но Мэттью начал сопротивляться, из-за паники ожидая худшего, но разумеется Доминик и не думал ничего делать, лишь сильнее сжал того. Большого труда не составило донести его до дивана в гостиной, ибо Мэттью был как пушинка. Мэттью немного опомнившись хотел вновь вырваться, но был сжат в объятиях, которые наглухо закрыли путь к побегу. Этого Мэттью определенно не ожидал, что угодно из-за разыгравшихся фантазий, но точно не столь заботливых объятий. И он начал успокаиваться и приводить мысли в порядок. Уровень доверия медленно, но верно поднимался.

— Эй, эй успокойся, что это вообще было черт возьми? Ты жутко напугал меня! И я почти уверен, что если ты встанешь, то вновь рухнешь как камень. Объяснений я жду потом, но сейчас я должен обработать твою рану. — Какой же ты хрупкий, черт возьми — вырвалось вдруг у Ховарда.

— Простите — сквозь боль промычал Мэттью скорее по привычке. Рану саднило, а кровь продолжала течь маленькими красными линиями по его лицу.

— Господи, не извиняйся, ты ни в чем не виноват. Я не подразумевал что-то плохое. Я на секунду, только принесу аптечку. Доминик в доли секунд принес все что было необходимо.

— Просто я очень боюсь вида крови и… — Мэттью все еще выглядел безумно напуганным и Доминику казалось, что это из-за него. В какой-то степени он был прав, но вновь не с той стороны. Сейчас Мэттью чувствовал себя паршиво не из-за того что ему было плохо, хоть это конечно и сказывалось на общем состоянии, но более внутренне. Он почувствовал себя настоящим придурком и ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Ховард разумеется не был ангелом, как и у всех людей были простые человеческие грешки, но никогда не выходящие за рамки дозволенного и уж Ховард никогда не заставлял делать людей что-то чего те не хотели, если Ховард и мог доставить боль, то лишь по желанию другого человека и то, лишь в постели, что касается насилия, то подобных случаев у него попросту не было в виду его относительно спокойной жизни творца. Но даже не зная этого, Мэттью уже догадался, что он просто напросто заинтересовал Доминика как человек, хоть и оба явно смотрели друг на друга с желанием, чего Мэттью неохотно признавал и ведь именно он был инициатором. И именно он собирался подсыпать в спиртное, чай или даже дурацкую воду специальный порошок, способный вывести из строя минимум на сутки. Именно так он обкрадывал людей позвольте заметить абсолютных подонков по жизни, коих Мэттью со своим другом выслеживал заранее и впоследствии сбегал от них, чтобы после с потрохами сдать властям. Но не сейчас, не в данной чертовой ситуации, не тогда, когда он просто хотел усыпить человека под предлогом выпить, чтобы перекантоваться у него в апартаментах, а после сбежать, ведь Ховард бы даже не вспомнил его. Но все его планы трещали по швам.

— Посмотри на меня — жестким тоном прозвучала скорее команда, нежели просьба и Мэттью конечно же посмотрел, в этой ситуации он был проигравшим.

— Я никогда не сделаю что-то, только если ты сам этого не захочешь — тебе ясно? — От этих слов, Беллами стало еще хуже, он почувствовал как его нужно просто выкинуть отсюда и никогда вновь не подпускать к этому человеку и в то же время ему не хотелось уходить. Ховард подумал, что испугал мальчишку своим напором, он ведь даже не знал были ли у того отношения, он вообще ничего о нем не знал. Но повелся на игру мальчишки. Но все же не желал испортить отношения, которые даже не успели начаться.

— Да, сэр. — моментально ответил Мэттью. Когда он это произнес у Ховарда автоматически вырвался смешок, от чего-то ему понравилось, когда он так к нему обращался. (Так ладно, сейчас не время предаваться своим неуместным желаниям). Ховард тут же сгреб Мэттью в объятия, обдавая холодное тело теплом. И ему было совершенно плевать на то, что ткань его футболки покрылась его кровью.

— Прошу не нужно делать из меня злодея, хорошо? — Ховард чувствовал, что тот начал успокаиваться в его руках, дрожь начала проходить, но он все еще чувствовал своим телом как безумно стучит сердце Мэттью. Впервые не от страха, а от непонятных зарождающихся в нем чувств.

— Хорошо. — Только и мог ответить Беллами. Он позволил себе остаться, дожидаясь когда хозяин дома, просто выставит его на улицу.

— Оставайся у меня, уже слишком поздно, да и рука не поднимется отпустить тебя в таком состоянии. (Собственно я вообще не хотел, чтобы мальчишка уходил от меня). Кто бы мог подумать? Мэттью лишь умиротворенно выдохнул и слегка кивнул соглашаясь на приглашение Доминика, вызывая у того легкую улыбку. Да, по крайней мере в этом Мэттью мог расслабиться.

Наконец отстранившись от чересчур худого тельца Ховард достает баночку со спиртом, ватой и прочей мелочью. Он не мог не заметить как Мэттью было неуютно, видимо ему явно не по душе больницы или врачи, а сейчас художник строил из себя последнего, надеясь не сделать ему еще больнее. Но к счастью рану не придется зашивать, хотя на брови возможно останется шрам. В то время как он обрабатывал его рану, Доминик не мог снова не засмотреться на его длинные черные ресницы, которые можно было четко видеть, так как Мэттью закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть крови или возможно Ховарда. Во всяком случае Доминик мог со спокойной душой рассматривать его лицо вблизи. Ему понравилась необычная форма его бровей, он также заметил родинки на его лице, которые не были видны от далека. Тут он заметил что щеки мальчишки порозовели и ему подумалось, что это из-за холода, температуры или чего еще хуже, перекладывая все возможные варианты. Но это было всего лишь смущение, которое Беллами выдал с потрохами, несмотря на слава богу закрытые глаза, именно они и выдали бы парнишку с головой.

Прилепив пластырь на место пореза, Ховард предложил Мэттью свою футболку, ибо его пропиталась от крови и вызывало у того обмороки от одного только вида. С начала он что-то смущенно мямлил и отнекивался, но все же принял ее. Ховард вышел из комнаты, чтобы не смущать Мэттью. Но не мог упустить шанс осмотреть спину парня из-за угла. Каким же он был худым, ему снова захотелось его обнять и накормить заодно. И когда он стоял к нему спиной Доминику показалось, что он увидел шрамы на спине, отчего-то у него прошли острые мурашки по спине, скорее всего показалось, ибо освещение в комнате состояло лишь из включенной лампы. Несмотря на свои слова, ему будет безумно тяжело сдерживаться рядом, когда перед ним столь аппетитное угощение. Мэттью безумно шла футболка, она была ему явно больше, но походила на домашнюю пижаму и Доминик посчитал ее в самый раз. Он смешно утонул в ней, но усмешка перешла в нотки возбуждения, когда он вновь зацепился за его ключицы, которые так и маячили из-под чертовой футболки, которая ничего не скрывала. Может стоило дать ему кофту, подумал Доминик, уходя в сторону кухни, чтобы мальчишка не заметил его накатившегося возбуждения в дверях. Наконец доходя до кухни, он поставил кипеть чайник, чтобы заварить свежий чай, на этот раз без какого-либо дурацкого подтекста, а с желанием угостить успокаивающим ощущением. Еле слышно чуть ли не на цыпочках пришел Мэттью, потирая свой новообретенный порез. Доминик тут же накинул на того теплый плед, запечатлев столь милую картинку в своей памяти. Еще ни один приглашенный гость, не считая Келли с Крисом не сидели на его кухне. Еще никто не вызывал в нем подобных чувств. Если бы можно было, ему вполне хватило бы заваривать чай до конца своих дней, лишь бы видеть у себя это маленькое чудо. Заварив чай, он налил себе и Мэттью по чашке ароматного жасмина, прикладывая разные печеньки на тарелочку.

— Спасибо. — Пробормотал Мэттью в чашку тут же согреваясь, откусывая кусочек печеньки и все так же боясь, но уже по другой причине смотреть на Доминика. Наконец спустя пару чашек возвращая себе оттенок живого человека. — То что случилось…

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — снова повторил свои слова мистер Ховард, — и мне жаль что из-за каких-то ублюдков у тебя такое впечатление обо мне или об отношениях… — эти слова Доминик произнес тише остальных — но я надеюсь, что смогу изменить твое представление, если ты мне позволишь. — Доминик сразу заметил, как поник парень как только он затронул тему отношений. Если и Беллами был в чем-то профаном, то определенно в любви, причем в разных ее аспектах. Мэттью не мог даже подумать о том, что кто-то всерьез может о нем думать, если конечно не в сексуальных потехах. Кто-то, в ком он впервые за столь долгое время заинтересовался и вовсе. Он хотел уйти, убежать, исчезнуть с лица земли, с этой чертовой уютной кухни.

— Мне нужно… — Не успев договорить, Доминик подхватил Мэттью, чем снова напугал парнишку и донес до кровати, заставляя парня краснеть и вновь ворчать о том, что он вполне может перемещаться сам. Комната была в серых тонах, но это не придавало ей мрачности, наоборот вызывало чувство успокоения и умиротворенности. А окна выходящие на ночной город украшали комнату прекрасным видом, не требовалось даже ночника. Он разместил Мэттью в гостевой комнате, которая находилась напротив спальни Доминика. Что было очень удобно в последующих случаях.

— Ты явно устал за сегодня, тебе нужно отдохнуть, надеюсь я не испортил твой день. — Немного тяжело проговорил Доминик. И тут Мэттью не вытерпел, немного подаваясь вперед, нежно и робко поцеловав Доминика.

Сказать что Доминик был в шоке, значит не сказать ничего. Мужчина ожидал чего угодно, но только не инициативы со стороны мальчишки — не сейчас. Доминик принял столь неожиданный подарок судьбы, ответив на поцелуй. Все это было столь нежно для Доминика, что ему казалось что он помолодел лет на десять. Так неохотно прерывая поцелуй, он решил что не хочет торопить события, как бы сильно того не желал, нет, теперь все будет по другому. Беллами сам напугался своим действиям, чем вызвал удивление, но в то же время приятные чувства у Ховарда, но как только он посмотрел Мэттью в глаза, чего тот не делал начиная со своего нелепого падения — все встало на свои места. Ховард поймал мальчишку и на этот раз не собирался его упускать.

***

Доминик еще никогда не чувствовал себя столь ужасно. А все из-за того, что он не мог прикоснуться к человеку, который лежал в пару шагах от него. Чертово самообладание. Чертовы ублюдки, из-за которых он столь закрыт. Доминик не был идиотом и понимал что паренек что-то явно скрывает, вот только не догадывался что все слишком сложно. Он не знал, что происходит с человеком в соседней комнате. Он и сам боялся чувств, ведь слишком долго их не испытывал, но осознавал и принимал их сейчас. Мужчина откинул слишком тяжелые мысли на ночь глядя. Еще сильнее ему хотелось забыть о мальчишке. Доминику просто жизненно необходимо подрочить. Встав под холодный душ, что не сильно помогло в его ситуации, он тут же вспомнил поцелуй, от которого у него болезненно встало. Он не стал измываться над телом, устанавливая душ на более теплую температуру, он принялся ласкать себя во всю длину, все сильнее обхватывая в порыве возбуждения свой член и протяжно издавая тихие стоны, он определенно не хотел чтобы его застал человек, чье имя он произносил в порыве оргазмов. Как бы он сейчас хотел полностью раздеть Мэттью, тут же исследуя каждый сантиметр его кожи. Обхватывая его плоть, доставляя тому невероятное удовольствие. Смотря на его покрасневшее лицо, находящееся под экстазом удовольствия, на его синие помутневшие глаза. — Мэттью — простонал низким басом Доминик кончая в свою ладонь, наконец удовлетворив хоть ненадолго свою похоть. Да, давно Доминик не чувствовал себя подростком, который дрочил бы на предмет своего воздыхания. Вот до чего он скатился. С другой стороны — почему бы и нет? Это вполне нормально дрочить на того, кто срывает тебе крышу не только в физическом плане, но и в моральном.

Смыв с себя грязь и стыд прошедшего дня, он одел домашние штаны, забив на футболку, после столь горячих процедур, тут же падая на кровать и смотря в потолок. Сон ни в одном глазу. Доминик ворочался на кровати, но не мог уснуть, что было странным, ведь он соблюдал режим. И наконец забив на свои попытки он все же уселся на кровати, принимая решение выпить кофе и поработать над картинами, но его планы разрушились в тот же миг. А мысли вновь завертелись ураганом. Его дверь отворилась и в свете ночной лампы появился силуэт Мэттью. (Что он творит?)

— Что ты… — Но Доминик не успел договорить, Беллами как кот залез на его кровать, усаживаясь верхом и страстно целуя Ховарда в губы.

— Пока у меня еще есть силы стерпеть новую боль. — Может Беллами и не знал что такое любовь, но знал что такое привязанность, а ее он боялся еще больше, ибо знал это чувство. Испытывал его по отношению к другому человеку, который этим воспользовался. И если и избавляться от подобного чувства, то делать это сейчас. Мэттью проговорил все на одном дыхании, ожидая ответа и он его дождался. Мистер Ховард понял слова мальчишки, он не хотел избавляться от Мэттью. Никогда. Теперь же он осознавал это с особой четкостью, без какого-либо сомнения. Удивительно как порой судьба подкидывает нам людей, которых хочется привязать буквально после первой встречи. Он хотел не только его тело, этого было бы слишком мало, он готов был находится просто рядом, если бы этот хрусталик поделился с ним частичкой его неизведанной души. Но Мэттью выставил для себя все именно так, как надумал сам себе, находясь в одиночестве, окруженный лишь тьмой. Доминик повалил Мэттью на кровать, меняя их позиции и смотря на мальчишку сверху вниз.

— Как ты мог так обо мне подумать? Мне казалось, что ты меня понял, но видимо нет. Доминику было больно осознавать, что он выглядел как человек, которого интересует лишь его тело — снова. С другой стороны именно так он и жил последние несколько лет и эта правда резала его сердце, но он понимал что это не тот случай, Мэттью чего-то боялся, но пока он еще не знал, что таит в себе этот человек. Они все еще ничего друг о друге не знали и Мэттью имел полное право сомневаться на его счет, но Доминик хотел, чтобы Мэттью ему доверял и если придется — он потратит на это все свое чертово время.

Но сейчас вдвойне больнее было заглядывать в эти кристально чистые глаза, которые наполнялись слезами. Он видел в этих глазах все — боль, сожаление, печаль, страх и безумное одиночество.

— Я не брошу тебя, — никогда.

— Простите меня…

Ничего не отвечая, Доминик позволил себе крепко обнять Мэттью. Он не отпускал его из объятий уложив на кровать. Так, сплетая тела друг друга они и уснули.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе меня тащили альбомы Gorillaz, коих и прикрепляю.  
> Познакомьтесь с новыми персонажами, которые сыграют не последнюю роль в сюжете и надеюсь понравятся вам:  
> Сэн  
> http://www.etoday.ru/assets/2015/10/17/Fernanda-Ly-Model-2015-Pictures06.jpg
> 
> Люк  
> https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2015-03/2/8/enhanced/webdr12/longform-original-29214-1425301491-5.jpg?downsize=715:*&output-format=auto&output-quality=auto
> 
> Макс  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3d/88/9a/3d889a2549ccc1853dbe4997872fa837.jpg

(Gorillaz — Kids with Guns)

Первым проснулся Доминик, так как режим давал о себе знать, а работу еще никто не отменял. Но оно того стоило. Мэттью лежал рядом как свернувшийся котенок, весь заплаканный, такой хрупкий и умиротворенный и Доминику не верилось, что подобное счастье привалило к его рукам. То что он не хотел избавиться от него после проведенной ночи говорит для него о многом. Этот парень его не раздражал. Было ощущение, что они всегда вот так вот вместе просыпались. Ховард посмотрел на его спокойное лицо, обвел взглядом его губы, скулы, которые все так же хочется потрогать, да у него определенно свой собственный фетиш. Но он не осмелился будить его так рано. Он встал тихо, зашел в уборную, скинул с себя все вещи и быстро принял освежающий душ. Пройдя на кухню, дабы не разбудить мальчишку, он принялся готовить им завтрак. Он подумал, что Мэттью могли бы понравиться блинчики, а готовил он их только близким друзьям и своей маме. Смешно не так ли? С другой стороны, кто-бы из нас готовил вкусные блинчики незнакомцам? Он решил послушать музыку одев на себя наушники, чтобы не разбудить Мэтта. Уже успев наготовить целую стопку, он заметил как сзади, недалеко от кухни крался Мэттью, который хотел выйти незамеченным.

— Куда-то собрался? — немного разочарованно проговорил мистер Ховард, он надеялся что на следующий день что-то должно было изменится. Должно ли?

— Мне пора, я забыл что сегодня у меня работа. — Нет, Мэттью никогда не забывал. Чужие жизни он считал важнее своих непонятных порывов по отношению к мистеру Ховарду. А учитывая, что он вполне справился с проблемой ночлега, делать ему здесь более нечего.

Он явно что-то не договаривал, но Ховард не мог задерживать его. Доминик решил узнать причину, при этом не напирая.

— Но сейчас около шести утра. — Облокотившись о кухонный косяк уточнил мистер Ховард внимательно глядя на мальчишку. — Тебе бы отдохнуть еще или хотя бы позавтракать, я приготовил блинчики, — с надеждой сказал Доминик — кто отказывается от блинчиков?

Да, на блинчики Мэттью повелся чувствуя запах еще со спальни. Может их знакомство было странным, но кто не почувствует себя особенным, когда кто-то проявляет внимание такими милыми способами.

— Да, но мне нужно успеть увидеться с человеком и моя работа начинается достаточно рано. — Как-то слишком быстро ответил мальчишка, натягивая кеды, но на долю секунд задумавшись на шнурках, тут же снимая обувь. — Просто мне правда давно пора.

Он пробежался на кухню, ухватив блинчик с сиропом с молниеносной скоростью, тут же съедая его и возвращаясь обратно, как если бы он и вовсе не снимал свои красные кеды.

— Мы еще увидимся? — спросил Доминик с надеждой на положительный ответ, подойдя к Мэтту и обнимая того сзади. Но вместо ответа последовал поцелуй, инициатором которого выступил Мэттью, после пулей вылетая из пентхауса. Доминик так и остался стоять посреди прихожей с дурацкой улыбкой на лице, ощущая вкус сладкого сиропа на губах. (Черт! Я забыл узнать его номер).

Мэттью больше не намеревался когда-либо вновь увидеться с Домиником.

***

— Вы так давно знакомы и ты даже не знаешь его номера?!

— Я знаю только домашний телефон и вообще это конфиденциальная информация, — решил поиздеваться над другом Крис — он дает свой номер только «своим» людям, а что касается сотового, то он практически каждый раз его меняет и я совершенно без понятия для чего. Хотя… Предположения есть. И даже очень.

— Интересно, я могу считаться своим? — с некой прострацией спросил Доминик — и что еще за предположения?

— Вы ведь познакомились только вчера? — настороженно спросил Крис. Поняв все лишь по одному взгляду на друга, Крис совершенно не удивился. Ховард все равно оставался тем же человеком со своими дурацкими принципами и ночь проведенная со странным парнем этого не изменит. Заметив неодобрительный взгляд, Ховард тут же выдал:

— Мы не переспали. Конечно я этого хотел, ты бы видел что он творил, но я не тащил его в койку. Я не знаю как это все объяснить, это была самая странная ночь с незнакомым человеком. И да, я бы соврал если бы сказал, что не жалел о том, что ничего не было. Меня привлекла для начала его странная космическая внешность, но потом я узнал что ему вообщем-то на меня плевать, после без какой-либо причины он сам предлагает уединится, потом происходят события в которых я уже успел почувствовать себя насильником; и после всего он как ни в чем небывало съел мой блин оставив поцелуй на прощание. Я впервые почувствовал себя настолько счастливым и униженным одновременно.

— Не знаю к твоему ли это счастью, но он не интересуется людьми. В какой-то степени я его понимаю, он умен не по годам, но и в силу возраста его в основном используют. Разумеется у меня уже пытались узнать о нем информацию люди, которые им интересовались и признаться честно, порой сюда заходили далеко не его одногодки, разумеется я врал или вовсе молчал. (Вот он, сидит и выпрашивает информацию). Учитывая то, что мы знакомы довольно давно, у него явно определенный бзик на мужчин и я совершенно не понимаю почему, учитывая что он их явно избегает, но мне он ничего не говорит просто ссылаясь что они меня больше не потревожат. Обычно так и выходит, но меня это все равно настораживало, я знаю его достаточно давно и он мне как родной, хоть совершенно не понимаю что творится в его голове. И вообще мне кажется что он кому-то очень сильно насолил, один раз сюда приходили люди, которые явно были готовы его выпотрошить, после этого его давно не было и как раз вчера он пришел впервые. Думаю это единственное место где он маячит в принципе чаще всего, учитывая что эти ребята делали рейд систематически.

(Стоп, откуда такие предположения? Что за люди?). Ховард был в явном шоке, он знал что парнишка странный и что-то в себе таит, но был попросту не готов к подобным откровениям от Криса. Мэттью был втянут во что-то очень вязкое и темное, не удивительно, что он не доверяет людям. И тут у Ховарда назрел вполне логичный вопрос для Криса.

— Как вы вообще познакомились в таких обстоятельствах и почему я его ни разу не видел?

Ховард понимал что со стороны выглядел жалко, но любопытство и столь обычное человеческое волнение не давало покоя. Он надеялся узнать хоть немного о Мэттью, пусть даже нечестным путем выведывая все у Криса — их общего друга.

— Зачем тебе это? Ты ведь сам сказал, что тебя интересовала только его тушка, до человеческой души тебе обычно нет дела, что изменилось на этот раз? — Крису необходимо было знать. Он не хотел потерять двоих друзей одновременно.

— Я правда не знаю. Я признаю мне безумно любопытно, но не только это. Когда мы были вместе, мне казалось это таким — правильным? О черт, я не знаю как это объяснить, но я не чувствовал такого умиротворения и в тоже время возвышенности вместе с другими. Я был готов довериться ему и я без понятия почему, ясно? Ему хочется доверять, как я понял он сложный фрукт, но это не делает его менее притягательным! И мне просто хочется проводить с ним время вместе, может быть я пожалею, может быть после он будет совершенно другим человеком, но если есть хоть какая-то вероятность, что эти совпадения вольются во что-то большее…

— Помнишь, когда мы были в парке и там потеряли Тедди? — Конечно же Доминик помнил, он тут же рванул на помощь другу, как только узнал об этом, но помощь и не понадобилась, ребенок к счастью нашелся, но всей истории он не знал. — На самом деле Тедди никуда не убегал, какой-то ублюдок вывел его с детской площадки, пока я покупал мороженое в закусочной и именно Мэтт спохватился тут же накидываясь на педофила. Еще тогда меня это насторожило, что делал Мэттью в детском парке? Впрочем как я выяснил потом, он и в правду был там неслучайно, ведя слежку за этим подонком. Несмотря на свой хрупкий вид, Мэттью отрубил козла на раз два, учитывая что раньше он был еще мельче. Тут же позвонив в полицию и уже намереваясь сбежать, но Тедди всеми конечностями прижался к нему, рыдая и не отпуская ни на минуту. Он отцепился только в полицейском участке, когда они задавали Мэттью вопросы, что удивительно он просто указал на то, что заметил как ребенка потащил явно левый тип. Полиция же уволокла педофила, которого не могли найти несколько лет, он уже успел изнасиловать пятерых детей, при этом не раскрывая своего лица. — И снова Ховард задавался вопросами о том, откуда у Мэттью подобная информация? Крис продолжил. — Никак не восприняв слова благодарностей, кидая что-то о том, что так бы сделал любой, он снова пытался быстро свалить. Кстати эти его быстрые уходы просто вымораживают, — да, Доминик уже успел заметить это последний раз -, но Келли тут же спохватившись невиданными силами матери заставила его пойти с нами и просто силой затащила к нам домой, изрядно накормив, все время говоря слова благодарностей, да и Тедди был от него просто на седьмом небе. Несмотря на его зажатость и скромность, он весьма интересный собеседник и с детьми ладит так, будто он был родителем со стажем. Конечно мы были в восторге и собственно с этих пор он к нам наведывается, в особенности мой бар. Я не знаю по какой причине он не любит проводить время в семейном кругу, но не осмелился затрагивать эту тему. Но практически на все праздники он звонит Келли, долго разговаривает с Тедди и всегда присылает подарки. Черт возьми, даже я порой забываю о некоторых датах. Не говоря уже о том, что он огромное количество раз помогал нашей семье. Всегда, когда мы не могли найти няню, нужную вещь или информацию, да в принципе нуждаясь в чем-то, Мэттью будто бы телепатически улавливал наши проблемы с легкостью их решая. И если бы он рассказал о себе хоть немного, мы бы не думая ему помогли, но он никогда ничего не требует взамен — отдает всего себя.

— Но почему вы мне ничего не сказали? — Ховард был немного обижен, не зная всей ситуации с Тедди и этого… Он даже не знал как назвать Мэттью в хорошем смысле, словарный запас кончился.

— Признаться честно, именно Келли не хотела никому об этом говорить, попросту вычеркивая данное событие ради Тедди, а зная нашего дядюшку Дома, — Крис по-отцовски улыбнулся — ты бы тут же завалил его подарками, словами ненависти вперемешку словами воспитания, рыданиями и упреками в нашу сторону. В общем мы решили воздержаться.

— Что-ж засчитано. Я и в правду такой, — с усмешкой сказал Доминик вспоминая маленького Тедди. — но если что-то произойдет вновь, надеюсь быть в курсе событий. — Серьезно выдал Ховард.

— Заметано.

Доминик был не просто в шоке. Мэттью в его глазах поднялся на небывалую высоту. А уверенность со стороны семьи Уолстенхолмов и вовсе давила приятным ощущением. Это точно судьба, как бы тупо это не звучало. И как он мог его ни разу не завидеть, даже краем глаза, Ховард почувствовал себя слепцом. Образ жизни Доминика слишком сильно сказался на нем. Если тебе становится наплевать на общество, то ты плюешь и на шанс встретиться со своим человеком. Ховард определенно наплевал на эти правила жизни.

— И сразу прерывая твои размышления, — Ховард вновь внимательно прислушался — он и правда обычно вечно занят, так что на праздниках его и не было, разумеется так бы я вас познакомил, но видимо так сложились обстоятельства жизни, что встретились вы именно сейчас, — с некой загадочностью сказал Крис — и я действительно рад, что обстоятельства сложились именно так, было бы печально, если бы два моих друга переспали в их же первую встречу. Думаю нам всем было бы неловко.

С другой стороны, как бы все сложилось, если бы Ховард поддался Мэттью, не изменяя своим привычкам? Если бы Мэттью дал слабину?

Ховард поник, но по другой причине. Что еще таит в себе этот парень и действительно ли Мэттью настолько одинок? Он не боится всяких ублюдков, коих судя по историям видел целое множество, но боялся близости. Какой, пока он не мог сказать точно. Впрочем эту ступень он надеялся перейти вместе с ним и в весьма положительной ноте.

Тут Ховард вспомнил о странных типах.

— Ты что-то говорил о подозрительных людях преследующих его? Думаешь его… — нет, Доминик не мог не спросить — бывшие?

Крис улыбнулся на долю секунды слушая нотки ревности со стороны Доминика, но в данной ситуации язвить не стал, продолжая выкладывать информацию.

— Пару раз я видел его с мужчинами совершенно случайно и даже думал вмешаться, ибо все мы знаем чего хотят «такие» мужчины от молоденьких мальчиков. Но когда я пытался за ним проследить, ибо к своему стыду думал что возможно он — зарабатывает этим? Я хотел помочь, но когда они входили в довольно дорогие апартаменты, спустя буквально минут пять или десять он выходил обратно, абсолютно невредимый и никак не изменившийся в лице, обычно разговаривая по телефону, при этом с довольной улыбкой и при этом с полной сумкой в руках. Тогда я подумал, снова к своему стыду, что его работа заключается в воровстве, но и здесь мимо. После этого он бросал сумку около здания, звонил как я понял в полицию, тут же скрываясь с виду, будто бы его и не было там. Такое случалось каждый раз и чтобы не спалить свою контору, я решил прекратить свои шпионские замашки.

Теперь Ховард походил на статую, теперь сомнения одолевали уже его. Сюжет был слишком похож. Но Ховард не считал себя каким-то растлителем малолетних, подонком или еще кем хуже. Что же он тогда натворил? Ему вдруг стало плохо. Он не знал о чем думать, а чувство нахлынувшей паники и сомнения не давали покоя. Но ведь его никто не скрутил, вещи были на месте и сам он был вполне невредим. А то каким вел себя Мэттью совершенно не складывалось исходя из его собственных наблюдений. Неужели его вновь обманули? Может это была очередная маска парня? Нет, этого не могло быть. Ховард не хотел этому верить. То, каким хрупким он оказался. И все эти взгляды, в них не было вранья. Не было ли? Каждая сторона скрывала свою правду. А последний скомканный, такой теплый поцелуй. Мэттью не стал бы возиться, если бы это была ложь. Не стал бы? Теперь Ховард вновь застрял под стержнем сомнений и видимо надолго.

— Но откуда Мэттью вообще узнает информацию об этих людях?

— А этого Домми, даже мне не удалось узнать, а спрашивать у Мэтта бесполезно.

— Слушай я просто обязан тебе рассказать, чтобы я смог хоть немного разогнать туман, — Крис внимательно уставился на друга — когда мы чуть не переспали, это был единственный раз в жизни, когда это действительно сыграло мне на руку, я хотел его, но его близости было достаточно, — Ховард тяжело опустил голову на стойку бара — я кажется влюбился и возможно это взаимно. Но после безумно странной ночи, проведенной в обнимку как какие-то коалы, он сбежал объясняя все какой-то работой — в шесть утра. Нет, я знаю что у меня схожее расписание, но мне показалось, что в его возрасте это странно или я просто не могу признать что меня кинули. Но я еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым, учитывая что мы только познакомились. Я даже приготовил чертовы блинчики!

— Не ну блинчики это уже серьезно! — С серьезным лицом заявил Крис, при этом как-то по особому смотря на Доминика.

— Я тут вообще-то с признаниями, а ты издеваешься. Нет, серьезно. — И Ховард говорил серьезно. — Ты не мог не заметить схожие обстоятельства в этих историях. Скажи, я очередной недоделанный ухажер или ублюдок, которому стоит забить на него?

— Я не знаю что им двигало на этот раз. Судя по твоей ситуации, он явно ничего о тебе не знал, что нелогично в его действиях, учитывая его осведомленность в людях. Но я действительно не знаю о нем многое. Он встречается с мужчинами, это я знаю точно и сбегает к ним как только они намекают ему на секс, но если этого не происходит он предлагает его сам, но ни с кем, с кем он знакомился он не проводил время дольше определенной ночи. И снова не вижу в этом никакой логики. Ховард пытался понять что происходит между ними, ведь он явно принадлежал ко второму типу мужчин списка Беллами, но Мэттью отчего-то так же оставил его в одиночестве после проведенной ночи и тут до Ховарда дошли неприятные мысли.

— Стой. Ты сказал что он проводит с ними только ночь? Разве это не подразумевает под собой…

— Нет. Твердо, даже резко ответил Крис. — Он не такой. — И…

— И?

— И я заплатил одному знакомому, чтобы он притворился что заинтересован в «этом» и отвел бы Мэттью в арендованные апартаменты. — И угадай что? — с явным восхищением говорил Крис.

— Совершенно без понятия.

— Он усыплял своих потенциальных «жертв», на утро они действительно думали что что-то было, что довольно забавно, правда я так и не понял для чего это Мэттью. Людей он не обворовывал, если это конечно не были какие-то конченные придурки. А друга пришлось подговорить, чтобы он довольно неприятно приставал к нему. Впрочем как потом признался мой знакомый, этого и не требовалось. Но правда такова, Мэттью избирает действительно плохих людей или у него какой-то особый нюх на подобных типов. Но тот факт, что он просто проводит ночь в разных апартаментах о чем-то говорит. Этому определенно есть причина, но я абсолютно не знаю какая.

— Но причем здесь я? Судя по тому что случилось мы абсолютно не знакомы! — Ховард не знал что и думать. А еще… — Да, Ховард вспомнил. — У него был шанс меня вырубить — несколько раз. Но он этого не сделал. Теперь я окончательно запутался. Зачем ему это вообще нужно черт возьми?

— Если бы я знал друг.

— И когда ты вообще ухитрился все это провернуть?

— Как я уже говорил, он стал мне частью семьи, несмотря на то, что закрытый как сейф, но я безумно волновался. А после того как какие-то типы приходили за ним, что мне еще оставалось?

— Резонно. Признаться я бы сам сделал что угодно, лишь бы узнать что-то еще, — честно признался Доминик, теперь любопытство его просто убивало — по сути, я все так же нихрена о нем не знаю. А тот факт, что я пытаюсь о нем что-то узнать у тебя, делает меня таким же кобелем, которые его ищут.

— Я так не считаю, ты единственный в моей памяти, кто так яро пытается о нем что-то узнать из добрых побуждений. Я не сказал, но те люди были настроены явно не с добрыми намерениями. И да, ты ведь из добрых?

— Да, да, я признаю. Вернее я уже несколько раз признал, что готов трахнуть его прямо сейчас. Но каким бы идиотом ты меня не считал, я правда влюбился в него или помешался на нем. Или все сразу. Выбирай что нравится.

Крис как-то грустно посмотрел на Ховарда, явно чего-то не договаривая.

— Где его родители?

— Без понятия.

— Разве тебе не интересно?

— Да будь мне хоть сто раз интересно, за все время что я с ним общаюсь, я знаю о нем только то, что ему девятнадцать, что он много болтает о чепухе, которую я не понимаю, что ему не нравятся люди и разумеется о том, что он черный плащ в свободное время!

— И ты явно не учел что ему нравятся мужики постарше.

— Все равно. Но девушки ему явно побоку. Что-ж, он хотя бы не такой любвеобильный как ты.

— Ты сейчас очень красиво обозвал меня кобелем. Господи, чувствую себя паршиво, я ничего о нем не знал.

— Ну, я знаю его все же несколько дольше и считаю, что ты знаешь больше чем я, учитывая, что вы знакомы не больше суток, думаю пока достаточно для первого раза, учитывая так же то, что все это — ты выведал у меня.

— Справедливо.

Немного просидев в баре и спрашивая все возможные вопросы о Мэттью, Доминик наконец полностью удовлетворив себя, а вернее замучив Криса вопросами на которые тот уже попросту не имел ответов, решил наконец покинуть бар и вернуться домой. Попрощавшись с Крисом, он накинул плотную кожаную куртку, обмотался шарфом и наконец вышел на свежий воздух, было уже около одиннадцати и безумно хотелось спать, ведь завтра предстояла очередная работа в галерее и силы были просто жизненно необходимы. Домашний телефон Мэттью он все-таки выпросил и пообещал себе обязательно позвонить ему завтра.

Крис же корил себя теперь тем, что пообещал Мэттью не говорить Доминику о том, что тот здесь был. Но он и так достаточно поведал Доминику. Жизнь сама все расставит по своим местам.

***  
(Gorillaz — November Has Come) Ноябрь

В течении недели Доминик пытался дозвониться по домашнему номеру, который дал Крис и всю неделю ему никто не отвечал. Не удивительно, у Мэттью не было дома, если бы только Ховард знал об этом. То была горячая линия для связи, Доминик давно попал в его черный список. Но Доминик не сдавался постоянно отправляя тому сообщения на автоответчик. Это сделалось уже привычкой, которая растянулась на целый месяц — утра и вечера. Крис лишь пожимал плечами, стараясь приободрить друга, шутя о том, что его хотя бы не напоили снотворным. По той же непонятной привычке он заходил в гостевую комнату, которую он так и не застелил после своего гостя, глупо, но это давало ему хоть какие-то воспоминания о том, что ночь не была придумана его рассудком. Валялся там дольше обычного, пару раз даже спал именно в этой комнате. Ховард не знал что с ним творится. Такое ощущение будто жизнь насмехалась над ним. Он всю жизнь ныл о том какие люди ублюдки, но разве он сам не являлся именно таковым кидая других? Когда глаза напротив него надеялись на что-то большее — он думал лишь о своих собственных прихотях. Люди в большей степени развлекали его, в постели или в рутинных днях — не важно. Разницы не было. И что же двигало им сейчас? Для него не составит никакого труда подцепить кого-то подобного типа, но мы-то с вами знаем что врать самому себе, значит действительно скатиться. Так всегда. Встретишь нужного человека, которого теряешь, а после осознаешь как он чертовски тебе нужен. Старая история, которая приелась всем. Усложнял ли все Ховард? Возможно. Если у него и было свободное время от картин, он тратил его на собственную меланхолию граничащую с апатией, жалел себя и размышлял о Мэттью. Он вспоминал Мэтта каждый день, прекратил любые связи со внешним миром, если это не касалось работы или Криса. Он давно постирал забытую Мэттью черную кофту, которая покрылась багровым пятном от крови и не собиралась сходить, но это была единственная вещь в его доме, которая не говорила о том, что Мэттью какой-то призрак из прошлого. И теперь она бережно покоилась у него в гардеробе. Ховард никогда не был сентиментален и уж точно не имел при себе сталкерские замашки, но любовь (любовь ли?) творит и не такие вещи с людьми. Конечно Доминик не выслеживал парня, но при случае спрашивал в знакомых местах так, чтобы не наседать с вопросами и не выставляя себя влюбленным идиотом. Но ничего не давало ему хоть какой-то надежды. Если Беллами и хотел чтобы его никто не нашел, он делал это мастерски.

Доминику ничего не оставалось как вновь вернуться к своей работе и рутине своих дней. Вскоре должна была пройти очередная выставка посвященная городским пейзажам, работы было много, не говоря уже о самой организации выставки, что требовала от себя сосредоточенного внимания во всех аспектах. Он все так же вставал в шесть утра понедельника без будильника, быстро собрался и как обычно направлялся в свою любимую кофейню под своим же пентхаусом. Теперь он просто не мог прожить без дозы кофеина хотя бы день. Сил работать не было, а кофе поднимало хоть какое-то настроение. А настроение было абсолютно ни к черту.

Он любил порой засиживаться в этом милом кафе в стиле лофт, коих в городе было огромное количество, но если бы под вашим домом находилась кофейня, которая готовит чертовски хороший кофе, ваш выбор был бы очевидным.

Ховард не изменял себе и всегда заходил перед работой за двумя стаканами маккиато и одним капучино для Келли, но сегодня его рабочий день оборвался, не успев начаться. Зазвонил его телефон, который он нетерпеливо достал, вот только звонила Келли. После целого месяца он надеялся, что ему перезвонит один определенный юноша.

— Келли? Все хорошо?

— Привет Домми, сегодня можешь оставаться в постели, рабочие задерживаются на другом объекте, так что нам нечего делать сегодня в зале, если конечно ты не хочешь поработать над картинами или что-то доработать. — Келли говорила уставшим голосом, видимо несколько проектов одновременно сказываются даже на супер маме.

— Ты же знаешь мой режим, я уже в кофейне, брал нам с тобой кофе, который тебе явно бы не помешал. — Заботливо заметил Доминик, с семьей Криса он мог быть сахарным столько, сколько захочет и никто ему этого не запретит, не тогда, когда каждый день в его жизни сплошные тучи.

— Ну в галерею я не поеду, буду работать в офисе, если ты готов завести мой кофе в другой конец города, то пожалуйста, но я не буду пить остывший кофе, — Доминик сразу понял что Келли улыбалась в трубку — отдыхай, неделя предстоит тяжелая, еще успеешь получить свой очередной передоз кофеином.

Они одновременно попрощались и теперь Ховард не знал что делать с тремя большими стаканами кофе. В шесть утра мало кого угостишь напитком, поэтому он решил провести время в кофейне, делая небольшие зарисовки для своих будущих картин, медленно попивая кофе.

Порой Ховарду казалось что наброски лучше чем завершенные картины, от чего он часто тянул время, не было того эффекта, как от быстрой пятиминутной зарисовки. А может дело было именно в том, что за эти пять минут удавалось передать то, что не удается передать за несколько часов работы? Во всяком случае именно от коротких зарисовок он получал массовое удовольствие. Сейчас в шесть утра улицы были пустынны, открывался отличный вид. Но кажется ранним жаворонком можно было назвать не только мистера Ховарда, хотя наша вторая птичка и вовсе не спала.

Каков был бы шок Доминика, если бы он заметил черную макушку буквально за стеклом, если бы вытащил свою голову из чертового рюкзака с блокнотами и обратил внимание в сторону улицы. Возможно третий стаканчик с капучино достался бы Мэтту. Но нет. Ховард не заметил человека, которым бредит уже больше месяца в надежде встретиться, в отличии от Мэтта, который теперь же смотрел на Ховарда без какой-либо заинтересованности, даже с неким разочарованием, что застал того в это дивное утро, в которое был бы не против выпить стаканчик свеже-сваренных зерен, но его планы испортил тип, звонки которого заполнили его линию. А что он еще мог ожидать? Пентхаус Ховарда находился прямо над кофейней, разумеется он ожидал его здесь когда-нибудь да увидеть, но просто проигнорировал сей факт. С другой стороны, как мы уже помним, кофеен много и надежды Мэтта выпить кофе не испортят даже эти обстоятельства. Кофе был необходим не только ему, но и его небольшой, но дружной команде, которая не спала больше суток и планировала бить рекорды бессонницы дальше. Закидывая на себя капюшон от толстовки, он снова с раздражением провел взглядом кофейню, спину мистера Ховарда, который изощрялся над своим блокнотом переворачивая его во все возможные стороны, а после пропал среди многочисленных узких улочек.

Целый месяц они выслеживали человека, который мог бы вывести их на организацию, которая и сломала жизнь Мэтта и сотни других детей, которым не удалось выбраться из этой чертовой гнили. Даже Мэтт, не смотря на свои собственные усилия, которые и вытащили его из этого ада, до сих пор просыпался ночью с ужасом в глазах, от кошмаров которые мучали его на протяжении всей его жизни. Весь вспотевший, с безумной дрожью, которая унималась только после принятия таблеток, которые он пил через силу, буквально давясь ими, лишь бы снова забыться в черноте и не видеть кадров, которые его преследовали.

И вот наконец человек, который мог организовать им буквально золотой билет в место сбора самых отвратительных типов, был замечен в субботу недалеко от детского приюта при городской церкви, в которой содержались девочки, судьба которых зависела от человеческих пожертвований. Человек низкого роста, всегда одетый в дурацкий плащ направлялся именно туда. Пухлый мужчина по прозвищу «крот», который носил маленькие очки из-за плохого зрения, каждую субботу наведывался в этот приют, после которого раз в месяц уводил с счастливым лицом ребенка, которому обещали прекрасную жизнь. Они явно имели связи, которые перекрывали любые подозрения в сторону церкви, с другой стороны кто будет поднимать шум ради сирот, до которых никому не было дела? Если же кто-то и пытался задаваться вопросами, скорее всего их больше никто и не слышал. Официальная информация которая доходила до всех была такова: частная школа — «Золотое гнездо», школа которая с распростертыми объятиями принимала детей для дальнейшего развития. Частная школа, которая не существовала и в помине.

Все что им оставалось, внимательно следить за тем чтобы не упустить крота, когда тот выползал из гнезда.

Мэттью уже успел устроиться в эту церковь волонтером. Из всей команды он выглядел наиболее незаметным. Уже с ужасом успев осознать, что все мнимые святые находящиеся здесь были под службой гнезда, он перестал налаживать с кем-либо дружескую связь. Не удивительно, что они так долго не могли найти хоть какую-то зацепку. Им на руку сыграла человеческая сущность. Обычные сплетни, которые они собирали как маленькие незначительные пазлы в этой большой игре, просто для пополнения общей информации, но именно это привело их к приюту, который называли общей тарелкой для любителей молоденьких девочек. Кто-то говорил, что все девочки предоставляли платные услуги еще задолго до этого. Кто-то болтал о том, что сюда забрасывали свои выродки залетевшие шлюхи. Слухов было много, но именно они и направляли их всю дорогу. Там где есть грязные слухи, порой может присутствовать и грязная правда.

Мэттью дошел до следующей кофейни ничуть не уступавшей той, в которой они обычно и питались. Если и говорить об их рационе, то типичным питанием считались сэндвичи и разные подобия булочек. Наконец купив десять стаканов кофе, а именно: три капучино, четыре эспрессо, один маккиато и два латте, при этом накупив огромное количество сэндвичей, Мэтт смотрелся крайне забавно таща на себе пакеты с едой и огромным количеством кофе, он буквально не видел куда шел, просто зная эту дорогу уже наизусть. И сейчас утром он и не думал вообще на кого-либо наткнуться, про Ховарда он уже успел забыть, но если жизнь и любила играть, то определенно выбирала неподходящее порой время.

Они вновь столкнулись, причем буквально. Мэттью чудом не вылил литры горячего кофе на идущего прямо на него, которого не видел из-за пакетов, но разумеется заметил как задел постороннего как ему казалось человека. Сей посторонний вновь оказался Ховардом и что ему не сиделось в том милом кафе, подумалось Мэттью когда он заметил Доминика, пока тот как-то судорожно поднимал один упавший пакетик с сэндвичами.

— Извините! Я засмотрелся на свой блокнот, совершенно не ожидал наткнуться в шесть утра вообще на кого-либо, кстати классные кеды! — Он аккуратно поднял пакетик с земли, засмотревшись на красные конверсы, которые и сам любил носить порой, разумеется не вспомнив того, кто носил эти кеды. Разумеется не посмотрев на того, кто нес чертовы пакеты.— Ваш пакетик, — с улыбкой во все зубы сказал Доминик погружая пакетик обратно на гору, которую тащил Мэтт — может быть вам помощь?

Игнорируя помощь Ховарда, Мэттью быстрым шагом удалился в сторону своего штаба. Еще бы. И да, Беллами поблагодарил вселенную за то, что мистер Ховард его не заметил, только не сейчас, когда у него нет времени даже на себя. Он отогнал от себя эти мысли. С каких пор он начал думать о мистере Ховарде в другом ключе? Он уже поставил на нем крест.

Ховард лишь пожал плечами и пошел в сторону своего дома, уже забывая об этом инциденте.

***

Дотащив еду и кофе до калитки старого здания, Мэттью пнул дверь, которую тут же открыли изнутри. Зайдя в свой штаб он наконец почувствовал себя в своей тарелке, проклиная дурацкие утренние события и стараясь забыть их запивая вкусным кофе с сэндвичем. К нему тут же подбежало еще три человека, которые примкнули к кофе мыча от удовольствия, так же закусывая все свежими закусками.

— Белс, что так долго? Я думал что сдохну. — Высокий, такой же худой как Мэтт парень, но примерно на метр выше любого человека, пил свой латте, быстро жуя бутерброд, успевая чесать свой ирокез и при этом всем телом наваливаясь на Беллами.

— Ну если бы кто-нибудь из вас придурков вызвался бы мне помочь дело бы пошло быстрее! — тут же вывернулся как змея Мэттью допивая свой макиато и бросая на пол пути свой сэндвич.

— Так кофейня практически за углом, куда тебя понесло? — суровый с виду парень, который напоминал больше скинхеда, нежели нормального человека, из-за выбритой головы и татуировок по всему телу и лицу. Который спокойно сможет вытащить сердце и вставить его обратно, накинулся на свой капучино, так же заедая сладковатый вкус едой. — И ты забыл купить те классные пончики — Люк, попивающий капучино был заядлым сладкоежкой.

— Возникли проблемы? — тут же вмешалась миловидная девушка обхватывая Люка сзади, розовыми локонами щекоча того в шею, выхватывая свой эспрессо из подстаканников.

— Никаких проблем. — Тут же ответил Мэттью уходя в другую комнату.

— А что на счет того красавчика, за которым ты наблюдал как статуя, который после тебе еще и помог? — тут же выдала девушка, спокойно попивая свой крепкий напиток с абсолютно «незаинтересованным» лицом.

— Сэн, ты снова за свое? Я ведь просил на следить за мной, не думаю что мне суждено умереть на своей же улице. Девушка лишь отмахнулась от его слов вновь продолжая, — хочешь я пробью его по базе, вдруг он твоя идеальная половинка?

— Я уже пробил — ничего интересного. Оставь меня в покое. Мэтт со злобой бросил свой стаканчик в мусорку, не доев в очередной раз, зарываясь среди огромного количества компьютеров в соседней комнате.

Вдруг все притихли. Если Беллами лично пробивал человека, значит он был в его собственном черном списке.

— Сэн, ты ведь пробила его? — спросил парень с ирокезом.

— Конечно я пробила его Макс, я уверена что сейчас он закрывает доступ к его данным, но там нет ничего особенного за что можно было бы зацепиться нам. Обычный человек двадцати девяти лет. C достатком, отличный к слову художник, вел правда довольно разгульный образ жизни, но ничего запрещенного, ни одного нарушения и никакой грязи за которую его можно засадить.

— Короче говоря он чист? — Вмешался Люк.

— Короче говоря да.

— Тогда на кой он сдался Мэттью? — все так же не успокаивался Макс, забив на свой кофе начиная крутить свои подвески, чтобы отвлечься.

— Откуда мне знать? Может он узнал что-то, чего не узнала я. В любом случае он не хочет чтобы мы в это вмешивались и я уважаю его личное пространство.

— Да, так мы тебе и поверили — уже с раздражением сказал Макс вытаскивая из сэндвича соленые огурцы.

— Я знаю только то, что когда мы все как обычно скрывались — он выбрал его пентхаус, который как раз таки в том же здании, что и наша любимая кофейня.

— Ты что-то не договариваешь.

— Не нравится предоставляемая информация, тогда умерь свою ревность и узнай у него сам. — Все так же спокойно выдала девушка попивая уже второй стакан с эспрессо при этом сверля парня напротив.

Люк сжался и не вступал в спор между этими двумя. Вступать между девушкой и лучшим другом, при этом обсуждая босса — гнилое дело. И он решил ретироваться в свою комнату технично прихватив свой капучино и оставшиеся сэндвичи. Но Макс ничего не ответил, быстро отвернувшись забирая свою порцию еды с кофе, оставляя победу девушке, лишь бы она не видела его жуткого смущения.

Если этот ублюдок в его черном списке, значит ему не о чем волноваться, успокаивал себя Макс проходя мимо Беллами, который уже забился в своем углу.

Сейчас Мэтту было не до Ховарда и дурацких расспросов команды - были дела поважнее. Нужно было не выдать себя с потрохами перед ублюдками из приюта и при этом как-то незаметно проследить куда они отправляют этих детей. Они должны были подготовиться к концу месяца, именно тогда ребенка должны увести с концами в это злосчастное гнездо. Мэттью уже давно так не нервничал просто думая об этих детях. Думая об этом месте. Прошло пять лет, но он не забудет их никогда. Лишь бы все не пошло прахом, он просто обязан сделать все чисто. Ведь он единственный кто знал, что происходит в "Золотом гнезде".


	4. Chapter 4

Прошло практически два месяца и Ховард уже готов был сдаться. Когда тебе кажется, что вот вот должен был настать важный момент в твоей жизни и ты не должен его упустить — все это лишь пустые слова, когда реалии жизни режут тебя по швам. Если прошлый месяц он не сдавался и названивал каждый день по номеру, который ему дал Крис, то в последующие недели звонки и сообщения сократились по самый минимум. И конечно же больше всего раздражал сам факт того, что он вообще предпринимал попытки. Первое что возникало в голове — какого черта? Ну встретились, ну случился то что случилось, но почему он не может выкинуть его из черепной коробки? У них даже ничего не было! Казалось бы, Доминик Ховард найди уже себе кого-нибудь, избавься от спермотоксикоза в своем мозгу и забей на этого мальчишку. Мальчишку! Вот именно! Он даже точного возраста не знал, не говоря уже о чем-то другом. А о возрасте он определенно соврал даже Крису, в этом Доминик был уверен.  
И вот, в очередной раз оставив все поздравления от неизвестных ему людей после удачной выставки, которую он готовил весь прошлый месяц, Ховард не нашел лучшей идеи, чем напиться в своем пентхаусе в гордом одиночестве. От огромного количества людей тянуло блевать. Келли весь вечер пыталась развеселить Доминика, знакомя его с разными людьми, с такими же художниками, фотографами и дизайнерами. В ход пошли режиссеры, музыканты и влиятельные инвесторы. Но Ховарду было впервые плевать на свою выставку так же, как ему было плевать на всех этих напыщенных павлинов, которые крутили хороводы вокруг его картин. А расстроен он был не только абсолютным игнором со стороны Мэттью, но и тем, что тот не пришел хотя бы на выставку, на которую Доминик пригласил того по тому же номеру, обещая занимательный вечер. Они ведь затронули в первую встречу тот факт, что Доминик писал картины, вернее именно Мэттью заметил пятна — вдруг это могло бы стать связующей нитью. Но по-видимому нет.  
После очередной лести Ховард таки не выдержал, тут же натягивая пальто, так как все-таки близилась зима. Выходя на крышу галереи, он наконец смог выдохнуть. Он любил курить при этом смотря куда-то вдаль разочарованными и усталыми глазами.

— Эй, Домми, ну ты чего? — Разумеется Келли уловила настроение Доминика, но не знала что причину его негодования мог вызвать мальчишка, который стал важной составляющей ее семьи. Хоть Ховард и был закрытым человеком, он всегда окружал себя людьми, веселясь, а после уходя с новой пассией. По крайней мере возвращаясь, так он не чувствовал себя одиноко. Келли конечно же не одобряла подобного поведения, да и вовсе считала, что именно так Доминик покрывает горечь одиночества и страх перед серьезными отношениями. Но сейчас она разумеется не могла раскрыть его мысли, но обязательно пообещала самой себе выпытать все у Доминика. — Ты же знаешь, что ты можешь рассказать мне все что угодно, даже если это касается Криса. — Келли пыталась пошутить, но вышло не очень, Ховард стоял такой же темной тучей при этом кажется готовый выкурить всю пачку за раз. — Я буду в зале, как бы мне не хотелось сейчас быть рядом с тобой, я не могу бросить всех остальных, от этой выставки многое зависит — Келли пихнула Доминика в бок и спустилась вниз.

***

Было около шести вечера и Мэттью сидел по турецки на огромном кресле размышляя стоит ли ему идти на выставку или просто забить, как он делал это последние несколько месяцев. Двадцать четыре звуковых сообщения! Ему пришлось скопировать их на компьютер, чтобы ребята не слышали столь откровенного компромата на его похождения с каким-то мужиком. Если сначала это были обычные просьбы о том чтобы перезвонить или увидеться, дальше было хуже. Ховард посчитал это неким способом излить немного своих мыслей, так как думал что отправляет на домашний номер Беллами.

Двадцать четыре сообщения:

1\. (Привет… Это Доминик. Ты так резко сбежал от меня, что у меня совсем выпало из головы спросить твой сотовый, он ведь у тебя есть? Перезвони, я буду ждать.) Нет, здесь Крис был прав, у Мэттью не было телефона в целях безопасности. У него было куча простых аппаратов, которые было не жалко выкинуть на помойку и еще большее количество сим-карт.

2\. (Вечер добрый. Ты не перезвонил, но может быть ты занят? Я ведь совершенно без понятия чем ты занимаешься… Перезвони мне, как появится время — я тут же отвечу.) Да, Мэттью был занят тем, что пытался остаться незамеченным в приюте, при этом добывая информацию для своей группы.

3\. (И снова тишина. Чувствую себя навязчивым типом. Но… В общем… я всегда на связи.)

4\. (Сегодня утром я пек блинчики и конечно же вспомнил тебя. Вкус твоих губ со сладким сиропом. Видимо это был прощальный поцелуй?) Данное воспоминание всплыло четкой картинкой, Мэттью тут же залился румянцем вспоминая такие мягкие и пухлые губы Доминика. Когда он прослушивал в наушниках сообщения он не заметил как в комнату зашел Макс.

5\. (Сегодня практически до ночи я сидел в студии и писал картины к предстоящей выставке, чтобы не возвращаться в свою пещеру. Моя фантазия разыгрывается, когда я представляю чем мы с тобой могли заняться, если бы ты не сбежал. Ты говорил, что был бы не против мне позировать.)  
— Мэтт? — Руки опустились на его плечи отчего Беллами вздрогнул и хотел было уже воткнуть лежащие рядом ножницы в обидчика, но это был всего лишь Макс.

— Черт возьми Макс! Не хочешь лишиться руки — не подходи ко мне со спины!

— Расслабься Беллс! Я просто хотел спросить не голодный ли ты? Сутками напролет торчишь за своими экранами. — То, какой заботливой была его группа всегда щемила в сердце.

— Прости. Я сегодня не в себе. Вернее я всегда не в себе. Мне нужно кое-что дослушать, а после я присоединюсь. — Мэттью пытался успокоиться после прослушанных сообщений, но это давалось с трудом, Макс это подметил.

— Мэттью, у тебя случаем нет температуры? — Он тут же протянул руку притрагиваясь к его лбу, но причина покраснения была в другом.

— Нет, у меня нет температуры Макс, а теперь дай мне закончить, я сейчас.

— Как знаешь. — Макс обратил внимание на экране личного ноутбука Мэттью имя, которое уже слышал прежде — Доминик.

Наконец, когда Макс ушел, Мэттью тут же вернулся к записям.

6\. (Я понял что ты меня игнорируешь, ибо чувствую меня бы давно послали, учитывая то, сколько сообщений я уже отправил. И если есть вероятность, что ты все это услышишь, меня это лишь воодушевляет еще больше. Возможно в какой-то момент ты все-таки захочешь меня послать и я надеюсь хотя бы услышать твой голос, чтобы знать что с тобой все в порядке.) Доминик был прав. Мэттью не знал, что именно удерживает его от того, чтобы просто послать Ховарда — хотя бы наигранно, чтобы он перестал мучить себя, Мэттью и его автоответчик.

7\. (Сегодня я проспал и да, доброе утро Мэттью Беллами.) Доброе.

8\. (Уже вечер… Я решил не идти в студию, все равно все уже готово, меня просто заставляют там присутствовать для галочки. В любом случае я думаю сейчас напиться, ибо я  
заинтересован лишь в одном зрителе. И это на твоей совести молодой человек!)

9\. (Знаешь, ты мог хотя бы послать меня. Я не знаю что может быть хуже игнора. Хотя нет, знаю — я рад что мы не потрахались.) Столь резкий переход ударил как пощечина.

10\. (Возможно в моей душе еще живет сентиментальность, ибо я совершенно не представляю зачем я все это отправляю, если кому-то на меня похуй. И хрен знает что в тебе такого, что я веду себя как сраный сталкер на минималках.) Нет, ему не было плевать! Мэттью чувствовал нутром, что с этого момента довел Ховарда до ручки своим игнорированием. Он хотел бы ответить — хотел, но он не мог позволить себе какие-либо серьезные связи.

11\. (Ржу как дебил, ибо понимаю что возможно это даже не твой номер. Вот же будет забавно, если это номер какой-нибудь старушки, которая уехала в отпуск. Хоть какое-то веселье.) После резко брошенных слов, что-то подобное действительно казалось смешным. Доминик доводил его до истерик, а после с такой же легкостью заставлял расслабиться. Но не тут-то было.

12\. (Я тебя ненавижу и почему мы вообще встретились? Кажется я в бреду. Что в тебе блять такого, что я хочу чтобы ты просто мне ответил.) Мэттью и сам не знал, почему. Чтобы кто-то однажды обратил на него внимание и столь долгое время хотел бы встретиться вновь.

13\. (Блять.) Красноречиво.

14\. (Просто блядь. Впервые в своей жизни отправлял в стельку пьяным сообщения, как у меня вообще дошли руки до телефона? Впрочем тебе ведь все равно, а может это даже не ты. В любом случае кажется мой позор останется лишь в моей голове.) Впервые в жизни Мэттью выслушивал пьяные признания в свою сторону.

15\. (Черт, я все же параноик. В общем… Извини… Я был пьян. Я бы никогда не сказал подобное в жизни. Просто… Одиночество меня убивает. Я даже не могу подцепить кого-нибудь, ибо ощущения будто я изменяю тебе! Хах. Не смешно ли? Мы ведь даже не друзья. Но ты запал мне в душу. Не могу выкинуть тебя из головы. А обманывать самого себя глупо.) И что это могло значить? Каждое сообщение резало по сердцу. Каждое мысленное «если бы» медленно давило.

16\. (Если тебе интересно — я жив. Два капучино вернули меня к жизни. С другой стороны, я даже рад, что не напился где-нибудь в баре, если я и хочу проснуться с незнакомцем, то только с тобой.) Боже и как ему это удается? Мэттью давно мог остановить свое прослушивание, но не осмелился прервать весь этот монолог. Он знал, что в конце будет нечто неизбежное, но не мог заставить себя закрыть аудиосообщения.

17\. (Я подумал… И мне нечего терять. Я не мог вытерпеть и пытался узнать о тебе у Криса. Прости, но ты не оставил мне выбора! Я кажется схожу с ума. И черт возьми — кто ты такой? Что вообще творится в твоей жизни черт возьми, ибо чувствую себя в списке потенциальных уродов, которых намерено кинули. Но видимо все не так просто.) Черт, черт, черт. Мэттью знал, о том что Ховард пойдет к Крису, потому и предупредил чтобы тот его не выдавал. Крис сдержал свое слово, но как обычно сделал в своем стиле. Мэттью знал о навязчивой помощи Криса, обо всех его слежках, но видимо где-то он прокололся. И как теперь доказать обратное Ховарду? Стоп. Он ведь не собирался с ним видеться. Почему он переживает об этом? Почему вообще переживает? Все эти мысли не давали покоя.

18 (И да. Спасибо что не вырубил меня.) — Блять. Он узнал. Узнал у Криса — больше ему не к кому идти. Но откуда узнал Крис? — Теперь же Мэттью встал и начал истерично ходить туда-сюда в поисках ответа. Нужно было дослушать до конца и поставить на этой истории точку. Записать в голове как еще одну неудачу в виде апартаментов. Не париться на этот счет!

19\. (В голове уже давно сидит и я хотел бы поблагодарить тебя за помощь Крису и его семье. Я крестный его сына и даже не представляю чтобы сделал, если бы с ним что-нибудь случилось. Это семья единственный лучик надежды в моей жизни за все время. И черт возьми когда я узнал, что вы в общем-то очень близкие друзья, сказать что меня вывернуло было бы даже слабо. И тем не менее — спасибо за все что ты для них сделал.) Забыть, не париться? Мэттью готов был придушить себя своими проводами от всей этой несправедливости в его жизни, которой и жизнью-то не назовешь.

20\. (Кажется я понимаю почему я в бреду, но это настолько тупо и забито, что хочется блевануть радугой. А учитывая то, что все мои сообщения отправляются прямиком в черную дыру, еще и тянет на самоунижение.)

21\. (Хех, работать совершенно не хочется. Но мы справились. Я все-таки закончил с картинами. И я знаю что это тупо, учитывая то, что ты не ответил ни на одно мое сообщение, но я приглашаю тебя на закрытую выставку, будешь моим почетным гостем? Центральный выставочный зал " Iris " в пятницу, в семь вечера. Буду ждать…) Еще бы. Чтобы с потрохами выдать себя?

22\. (Надеюсь ты придешь…) Прости Доминик…

23\. (Хех. И чего я жду? Я реально идиот. А может я это заслужил. Может кто-то тоже так же хотел моего внимания, а я просто послал человека? Во всяком случае я это признаю. Нет, я точно идиот.) Нет, это лишь неудачное стечение обстоятельств, которое свело двух одиноких, но нуждающихся в друг друге людей.

24\. (Расслабься и выдохни. Мое последнее сообщение, ибо это определенно бессмысленно, насилую собственный труп. Что-ж, во всяком случае я давно не был просто по-человечески счастлив с незнакомцем, странно, не так ли? Жизнь странная штука, как и человеческий мозг — в особенности мой. Но знаешь, видимо мои симптомы просты, хоть я и все еще без понятия почему — я в тебя влюблен. Так вот просто.)

Конец сообщений.

Мэттью просто не знал как на все это реагировать. Он не слушал сообщения весь месяц, перекидывая их на ноутбук и теперь на него будто бы вылили ведро с холодной водой. Он даже и подумать не мог что вечно избавляясь от разных ублюдков, встанет в один с ними ряд. Конечно он не урод, но то как он поступил с человеком говорит об обратном. Он ведь действительно давал надежду не отвечая на сообщения. Ведь можно было бы послать его еще в первый день, просто спихнув все так, как и делают незнакомцы. Но все оказалось сложнее. Еще и тот факт, что он лучший друг и практически важная часть семьи Криса. Он неплохой человек, просто Мэттью был слишком закрыт. Он и подумать не мог, что такой человек как Ховард положит на него глаз. Секс есть просто секс. Но любовь. Что такое любовь? Он и сам этого не знал. А тут на него вываливали шквал эмоций. Определенно неподдельных. Он тоже хотел Ховарда. Глупо было бы отрицать. Но обычную похоть всегда можно послать, но не чувства. Вот только он не знал что он чувствует по отношению к мистеру Ховарду. И семья Уолстенхолмов еще одна связующая нить, из-за которой они могли столкнуться, что было бы неловко. Но он определенно глубоко внутри горел желанием увидеться вновь. И он не испытывал зла на Ховарда за маленький сбор на самом деле ничтожной информации. Ибо Мэттью был первым кто вторгнулся в личные данные этого человека. Зная все основные данные о его работе, личной жизни и личных делах, он определенно был чист. Хоть это было и нечестно по отношению к человеку, но Мэттью слишком привык к предательству, к боли, одиночеству. Почему бы не добавить еще пару крупиц в горстку к действиям. Но именно один момент и отталкивал Мэттью. Ховард определенно не походил на типа, который бредил бы одним человеком, что вызывало у Мэттью неприязнь. Это определенно его личное дело, но Мэттью не мог переступить через свои мысли и свое прошлое. И почему именно он? Да, один и тот же вопрос застрянет в их умах еще надолго. Еще и слежка за кротом, которая давила приближающимся днем. Но все же последнее сообщение было слишком сладким для казалось бы затвердевшего Мэттью, но видимо все мы лишь заблуждаемся в своих суждениях. Мэттью намеревался увидеться с ним и наконец покончить со незнакомым ему чувством, которое мешало ему работать и наконец расставить ясность в их странных недо-отношениях. Броситься в омут и узнать покроют ли тебя желания или нет? А может там окажется нечто намного сильнее? Беллами мог обмануть собственное тело, может быть даже собственный разум, но не свое сердце.

***

Depeche Mode — Poison Heart

Крепкий скотч с десятилетней выдержкой который подарили Ховарду в честь открытия выставки оказался как раз кстати. Открывая квартиру и бросая свои вещи где попало, он тут же направился в гостиную, чтобы включить на полную катушку пластинку с depeche mode и отправиться в алкогольные приключения. Ему казалось, что возможно встреча с голубоглазым парнем это его судьба, он ни разу не встречал столь странного, закрытого и очаровательного парня. Но видимо нет. Не удивительно, он ведь был художником — чего только не придумаешь! Романтизация и приукрашивание обыденных вещей было у него в крови.Он не знал о Мэттью ничего, что обычно узнают друг о друге люди, Мэттью казался главной загадкой в его гребанной и однообразной жизни. Но спустя почти месяц все его мысли о мальчишке казались каким-то бредом и Ховард чувствовал себя идиотом. А сейчас после удачного открытия можно было бы и забить на все что произошло в ближайшие месяцы. Может быть даже свалить в другую страну и наконец развеяться. А именно запить свои думы и распрощаться с розовыми очками раз и навсегда.  
Ховард успел закидаться вполне прилично и высокий градус редко ударил в голову. То что нужно! Ховард просто распластался на шелковом диване, слушал музыку и пялился в одну точку запивая свое интересное времяпровождение крепким напитком. Тут со стороны входной двери ему послышались шаги. Ховард подумал что это Келли, что было бы неудивительным, она обещала проведать его, чтобы Доминик не спился вусмерть. Но на этот раз Ховард ожидал если и не Келли, то кого угодно, но только не голубоглазого черта, который игнорировал его все это время.

— Никогда не думал что мои глюки могут быть настолько жесткими, — рассмеялся Доминик не спуская глаз с очаровательного миража — хех, если я выпью еще, может быть ты еще и отсосешь мне? — Ховард просто не верил собственным глазам усмехаясь собственным мыслям, но когда мальчишка опустился на колени перед мистером Ховардом, тот не на шутку испугался. — Блять! Мэттью! Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?! — Кажется Доминик вмиг протрезвел.

— Пытаюсь отсосать как видите.

— Нет, перестань. Хватит! Какого черта! Ты хочешь свести меня с ума своими выходками?! — Ховард пытался оттолкнуть мальчишку, но получилось весьма слабо, если вообще получалось, голова уже шла кругом. Тело просто валялось тяжелой тушью и не слушало позывы своего хозяина.

— Мистер Ховард, почему бы вам просто не расслабится, считайте это подарком за ваше воздержание.

— Какого черта ты несешь? Я… твою мать! — Ховард не мог продолжать свои тирады дальше, после того как Мэттью обхватил его член своими длинными аккуратными пальцами, двигая рукой медленно, задевая головку, сплевывая и размазывая свою собственную слюну по всей длине. В этом момент Ховарду казалось что он просто сходит с ума, что никого в его доме нет и все это большая долбанная иллюзия — очень приятная иллюзия. Но Фантазиям пришел конец, как только мальчишка обхватил его головку своим маленьким ртом начиная посасывать головку, после слизывая капли и проходя по всей длине своими алыми губами, при этом жадно заглядывая в глаза мистера Ховарда. — Мэттью…ах! — Ховард готов был провалиться под землю, просто умереть на этом самом диване, только бы эти ласки не кончались. Мэттью с пошлым звуком оторвался от члена мистера Ховарда, довольно облизываясь и Доминик мог поклясться что тот получает казалось бы не меньшее удовольствие чем Ховард. Не успев насладиться столь откровенным видом, Мэттью снова взял в рот его длину, при этом параллельно надрачивая своими умелыми руками. Ховард почувствовал дрожь во всем теле. Наконец когда он вновь смог открыть глаза, чтобы лицезреть перед собой столь восхитительную картину, Мэттью полностью обхватил член Доминика своими немного опухшими губами, тут же пропуская всю длину, задавая себе непрекращающийся ритм, Ховард больше не мог сдерживаться тут же хватая Мэттью за волосы, толкаясь ему в рот еще сильнее. — Я…я на пределе, — не выдержав из-за нахлынувших ощущений на пьяную голову, Ховард протяжно стонет и просто не выдерживает волну оргазма, тут же отключаясь прямо во время процесса.

***

Если Доминик и мог записать самое паршивое пробуждение за свою жизнь, то он определенно должен записать сегодняшний день. День ли? Он тут же проверил свой телефон чтобы посмотреть время и заодно дату — на всякий случай.

— Слава богам. Я дома — живой и сегодня суббота. — Тут Ховард слышит звуки доносимые из кухни и он резко вспоминает свои ночные мокрые сны. — Блять, что это было черт возьми! Он со злостью натягивает первые попавшиеся джинсы забив на футболку.

Из кухни доносилось слабое пение, на которое он бы обратил внимание сильнее, если бы не сложившиеся обстоятельства и безумно приятный аромат блинчиков — гребаных блинчиков, это такая ирония? Ховард только сейчас осознал насколько голоден после своей личной попойки, а жажда и вовсе готова была вырубить обратно. Желудок же готов был убить его изнутри, но сейчас для него важнее другое.

— Ты! — Он тут же разворачивает Мэттью к себе смотря на того безумными глазами, Мэттью при этом выглядит уставшим и даже немного скучающим, но в то же время заинтересованным. Мэттью мог чувствовать как Доминика трясет, а пальцы сильно сжимают его плечи, будто бы желая удостовериться что сейчас перед ним настоящий человек, а не плод его воображения.— Какого хрена вчера было? Ты…ты! Что вчера произошло?!

— И вам доброго утра. Хотите блинчиков?

— Я хочу вразумительных объяснений.

— Объяснений? — Кажется Мэттью вся эта ситуация казалась забавной. Видеть съехавшего с катушек мистера Ховарда, который кажется с виду непоколебимым, да — оно того стоило.

— Ты игнорировал меня больше месяца, ты не ответил ни на один мой звонок, ни на одно мое сообщение! А потом ни с того, ни с сего появляешься у меня дома, отсасываешь мне так, буду душу за это продал, а после готовишь мне чертовы блинчики по утру, так что да — я требую объяснений! — Ховард закрыл пути побега облокотившись руками за столешницу, тем самым зажимая мальчишку. Но кажется Мэттью был и не против.

— Ничего такого не помню. Я лишь забрал с пола бутылку виски и донес вас до кровати. А идти домой мне было как-то в лом. — Мэттью смотрел на Доминика совершенно невинными глазами хлопая своими длинными ресницами.

— Ах ты маленький засранец. — Ховард уже хотел было напасть на Мэттью допросом, но признаться честно и сам довольно сильно сомневался в том, что все произошедшее было реальным. Он был слишком сильно пьян для этого. Но его тяжелые думы прервало признание мальчишки.

— Я что-то чувствую… Мне это не знакомо. Я не знаю что именно. Но кажется это взаимно, не так ли? — Со страхом в глазах, Мэттью тупо уставился на мистера Ховарда ожидая его вердикта. В эту же секунду Ховард готов был простить Мэттью все — месяц игнора, странное поведение и внезапные появления. Тяжелые размышления не важны, он сам к нему пришел и это главное.

Ховард тут же прижал мальчишку к столешнице, упираясь в него бедром, крепко обхватывая того за талию и шею, тут же примкнув к нему жадным поцелуем. Это не было тем поцелуем, который обещал нечто большее — нет. Доминик лишь хотел показать как желал увидеть Мэттью все это время, как скучал по нему — слова были не важны. Мэттью отвечал с таким же рвением, опираясь о грудь Доминика, вовсе и не желая перехватывать инициативу. Ховард в последний раз прошелся языком по его губам, посмотрев в эти голубые шальные глаза.

— Сейчас мы съедим твои блинчики, выпьем кофе и нормально поговорим, что и должны были сделать с самого начала. — Мэттью лишь кивнул.


End file.
